Ya no somos invencibles
by tuai
Summary: Viñetas/oneshots, escenas de toda una vida juntos -y separados-. Chuck/Dan. Todos los ratings, advertencias variadas, sin ningún orden particular.
1. Fausto

La clase de Literatura Universal era la preferida de Dan, sin duda. Para él estudiar nunca había supuesto un problema, siempre estaba entre los primeros de su clase aunque odiara la asignatura, pero entrar al aula de Literatura era como salir al recreo para un niño de siete años, el mejor momento del día. Sí, Dan siempre fue uno de esos que en vez de jugar a la pelota se sentaban a leer, y ya había pagado por ello suficiente en la escuela primaria. Ahora que por fin tenía una asignatura a su nivel la disfrutaba como un enano. Se empapaba de Shakespeare y Faulkner y Shaw y Günter Grass y toda esa gente que durante tanto tiempo habían sido sus únicos y mejores amigos, y por fin sentía que podía devolverles algo de lo que le habían prestado.

La clase de Literatura Universal siempre había sido su preferida; hasta hace apenas un par de semanas, porque era la única que compartía con Chuck. Y hacía un par de semanas que Chuck y él se atacaban por los pasillos y se arrastraban hasta el aula de música para besarse con prisas y con fiereza, para tocarse por encima de la ropa, para decir 'no podemos hacer esto aquí'. Y ahora esa clase se había convertido en un constante desafío para su mente, en un continuo contener la respiración y apretar los puños y morderse los labios, porque sólo saber que estaba cerca, a apenas dos pupitres de distancia, le aceleraba la respiración y le erizaba la piel de la nuca. Y no sabía qué le pasaba, porque Chuck nunca le había parecido guapo, desde un punto de vista heterosexual (y ahora ya no sabía qué era, pero heterosexual estaba seguro de que no), pero podía pasarse los cincuenta minutos de clase simplemente observando cómo jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos o cómo leía sin mucho interés el libro de texto, o cómo se miraba las uñas, o cómo, simplemente, respiraba.

–Hemos visto cómo Fausto llega al eterno dilema que ya se planteó Sócrates, _sólo sé que no sé nada_…

A Dan le encantaba _Fausto_. Le parecía sublime, y los monólogos eran sin duda su parte favorita. Y Ms. Norwood era la mejor profesora de Literatura que había tenido nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de seguir el hilo de la clase durante más de diez segundos? Porque el sol había encontrado un claro en las nubes y entraba oblicuo por la ventana, dibujando el contorno de Chuck y su nariz chata y sus labios llenos, y se colaba entre su pelo, y él trataba de hacer pantalla con una mano para evitar que le deslumbrara, porque siendo lunes por la mañana seguramente tenía resaca. Y eso, y sólo eso, le estaba apartando de Goethe. Nunca hubo razón más poderosa.

–Dan, lee, por favor. Nos quedamos por "_…ese misterioso libro, escrito por Nostradamus_".

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico volvió a arrastrar su mente hasta la clase, hasta _Fausto_, hasta el monólogo. Buscó con la mirada la última frase y carraspeó.

–_Entonces conocerás el curso de los astros_ –comenzó a leer, sin ningún entusiasmo_–, y si la Naturaleza se digna instruirte, sentirás desenvolverse en ti toda la energía del alma, y sabrás como un espíritu habla a otro espíritu. En vano, por medio de un árido sentido, intentas penetrar ahora los signos divinos. ¡Espíritus que flotáis junto a mí, respondedme, caso de que llegue mi voz hasta vosotros!_

–Charles Bass, sería un placer volver a contar con su presencia en la clase –la voz de Ms. Norwood sonó estridente. Casi indigna de llenarse la boca con su nombre completo–. Haga el favor de seguir leyendo.

Chuck ni siquiera tenía el libro sobre la mesa, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una excusa, en justificarse. Apenas levantó la mirada.

Sonrió.

Y con la voz un poco ronca, un poco perezosa, comenzó a recitar:

–_A esta vista se estremecen todos mis sentidos; siento la joven y sagrada voluptuosidad de la vida agitar con más fuerza mis nervios y mis venas. ¿Si sería un ser sobrenatural el que trazó estos signos que calman el vértigo de mi alma, que llenan de gozo mi pobre corazón y que, por un misterio incomprensible, descubren a mi alrededor todas las fuerzas de la Naturaleza? _–Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y miró a los ojos a la profesora. –_¿Soy acaso un dios?_

Y volvió a bajar la vista y a hacer pantalla con la mano para no deslumbrarse con el sol.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del despliegue de fuegos artificiales que acababa de producirse en el aula, en la mesa junto a la ventana, justo la mesa a la que se sentaba Chuck Bass. Sólo Ms. Norwood y Dan Humphrey le habían prestado suficiente atención. Todos los demás habían asistido sin saberlo a uno de los espectáculos más escalofriantes que Dan había visto en su vida. Recitar _Fausto_ de memoria. Recitarlo de aquella manera, casi sin querer, como si las palabras se le cayeran de la boca.

La profesora tardó un momento en recomponerse.

–V–vale –dijo por fin, titubeante–… Habéis notado cómo renace su… confianza, cómo el ánimo de Fausto ahora alterna entre la depresión y cierta euforia y… eh… Dan, sigue leyendo, por favor.

Trató de buscar las palabras, de aprender a leer de nuevo, de intentar respirar. Y justo entonces sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. La marabunta de alumnos se levantó y salió atropelladamente; a fumarse un cigarro, a llamar por teléfono, a acabar de oír el cotilleo que habían empezado a contarle antes de que empezara la hora. Y Chuck salió con ellos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dan estaba saliendo también, con todos los libros apretados precariamente contra el pecho para evitar que se cayeran, y sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Donde fuera Chuck.

Le encontró metiendo unos libros en su taquilla como si nada. Como si _nada_. Le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta y, sin mirar dos veces por si les veía alguien, le arrastró al aula más cercana, la de música, porque ya sabían que el aula de música siempre estaba vacía.

La taquilla de Chuck se quedó abierta, y no pareció importarle.

Dan dejó caer sus libros al suelo, con gran estruendo. Volaron los papeles, rodaron los bolígrafos, se liberaron las manos para poder tomar a Chuck por las solapas de la chaqueta y atraerle hacia su cuerpo, hacia su boca.

–No es que no me guste que tomes… –Dan le mordió un labio, haciéndole callar un segundo– la iniciativa, Daniel, pero –un suspiro, cuando comenzó a desanudarle la corbata y sus dientes encontraron la fina piel sobre su nuez–, ¿a qué viene esto?

–¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–¿Qué?

–Te lo sabías de memoria.

–No toda la obra, sólo un par de (_ah, joder_) monólogos. ¿Te ha gustado?

Dan solo gruñó y le volvió a besar.

–Tendrías que oírme hacerlo en alemán.

–Dios –y fue en parte por la imagen mental de Chuck hablando en alemán y en parte por su mano colándose dentro de sus pantalones.

–Eres fascinante, Humphrey. ¿Sólo te pone _Fausto_ o puedo recitarte otras cosas?

Dan negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando que Chuck lamiera la línea entre su clavícula y el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Me pone que me… sorprendas.

Chuck soltó una risotada y coló la otra mano por la parte trasera del pantalón.

–No así –le paró Dan, con un gemido ronco.

–Ah, ¿no? –preguntó él, divertido.

–No aquí. Vamos a algún sitio. Otro sitio.

–¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

–No me importa –apoyó su frente contra la de Chuck, y él trató de morderle los labios–. ¿Tú?

Se paró a pensarlo.

–No lo sé.


	2. It's all under control

**Límite**

Chuck abrió la puerta y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor antes de acercarse al despacho de Dan, quitándose la chaqueta por el camino.

–Hoy llegas pronto –le recibió desde detrás de la mesa.

–Me he escapado del trabajo. ¿Cómo va lo tuyo?

Dan suspiró sonoramente, cerró el ordenador portátil con resignación y se levantó.

–Es una mierda.

Chuck le lanzó la caja que llevaba en la mano, y Dan la atrapó al vuelo.

–Bombones.

–Faltan la mitad.

–Sí, me he comido los míos por el camino.

A Dan sólo le gustaban los de chocolate con leche, y Chuck prefería el chocolate negro, así que se los repartían. Era una de esas cosas que habían empezado a hacer con los años casi sin darse cuenta, como cuando en las cenas benéficas Chuck le pasaba el caviar, que no soportaba, y Dan a cambio le daba el salmón ahumado. Era de una mala educación imperdonable, pero no les podía importar menos. De todas maneras, iban a la mitad de esas cenas sólo por escandalizar a las mujeres mayores con abrigos de visón.

–Me ha llamado Serena preguntando si íbamos a hacer fiesta de cumpleaños –comentó Dan mientras dudaba entre un bombón de almendras o de moka.

–Ya, a mí también me ha llamado.

–Eso ha dicho. Y que no quieres celebrarlo.

–No pienso cumplir treinta y cuatro años.

–Los vas a cumplir aunque no hagas fiesta. Por lo menos cúmplelos totalmente borracho.

–No los voy a cumplir porque me niego. Me estoy haciendo viejo, Dan.

–Oh, Dios, éste de praliné está buenísimo. ¿Quieres? –Chuck negó con la cabeza–. Yo ya los he cumplido y no me han salido arrugas de la noche a la mañana. Deja de ser tan melodramático.

–Porque tus genes son de calidad superior. Mira a tu padre. Yo estoy abocado a una mediana edad arrugada, alopécica y fláccida.

–¿Con todas las cremas que te das cada mañana? Lo dudo.

–Es mi última palabra. Treinta y tres es mi límite.

–Como quieras, pero va a ser un poco raro cuando tenga ochenta años y vaya por ahí diciendo que mi marido tiene treinta y tres. Quedaré como un corruptor de menores.

–Tenemos unos diez años antes de que empiece a ser sospechoso. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

–Agh, éste es de los que llevan esa cosa dentro –se quejó con cara de asco, y le dio a Chuck la otra mitad.

–¿Te apetece cenar sushi? –preguntó, metiéndose el medio bombón a la boca.

–Vale.

–––

**Vergüenza**

Habían madrugado para bajar a comprar croissants. Normalmente Chuck le convencía para encargarlos por teléfono, y él no era capaz de oponer mucha resistencia, pero ese día Dan no había tenido que pedírselo dos veces. Era un domingo agradable de mediados de mayo, y la primavera siempre fue la estación favorita de Chuck. Podía parecer raro; Chuck Bass, amante de las flores y los pajarillos. Pero la primavera también traía el calor y las faldas cortas, y de eso sí que era un auténtico fanático.

–¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Dan.

–No, no mucho –confesó.

–Estaba diciendo que…

–¿Quieres que nos casemos?

–¿Cómo? –exclamó Dan.

–No sería de verdad, sólo una unión civil y la ceremonia. No es como si pudiéramos casarnos legalmente en este gran país en el que vivimos.

–Vaya… ¿De verdad quieres eso? –preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

–Me horroriza la idea, pero supuse que tú sí lo querías.

–¿Por qué?

–El otro día me llamaste _tu marido_.

–Bueno, es así como te llamo en mi cabeza. Es más fácil que buscar otro nombre –reconoció Dan, un poco avergonzado–. Estamos mayores para ser 'novios', si es que lo fuimos alguna vez. ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿El compañero de mi vida? Eso es demasiado gay hasta para mí. –Chuck sonrió. –Y ya sé que a ti te hace mucha gracia lo de _pareja sentimental_, pero la gente no oye el tono sarcástico, y todo el mundo piensa que somos unos maricones pretenciosos. Así que eres mi marido. Y a veces se me escapa sin querer, como cuando te llamo _cariño_.

–Entonces, ¿no quieres casarte?

–No. No quiero una ceremonia. Todo lo que quiero del matrimonio lo tengo ya. Dormir contigo, despertarme contigo cada mañana y que tú no te tires a otra gente.

–Es un alivio.

Dan se rió.

–¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera dicho que sí?

–No sé, comprarme un buen traje y casarme contigo en una pequeña capilla en la Toscana donde no hubiera sitio para meter a ningún familiar.

–Joder. Si lo pones así…

–Siempre podemos saltarnos lo de la capilla y pasar directamente a la luna de miel en Florencia.

–Me encanta Florencia.

–Ya lo sé.

–––

**Calor**

Empujó la puerta con el pie para cerrarla, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al entrar al apartamento, en el que Chuck siempre ponía el aire acondicionado demasiado fuerte.

–Joder, qué calor hace hoy.

Dan resopló y desató la correa de Ernest, que se fue trotando a beber agua según entró por la puerta. Dan le había puesto el nombre por Hemingway, pero Chuck prefería pensar que era por la obra de Oscar Wilde. Habían tardado en ponerse de acuerdo. Durante un par de semanas le estuvieron llamando Faulkner y Sade, respectivamente, pero él dejó de hacer caso a ninguno de los dos. No es que ahora hiciera mucho más caso, para ser honestos. ¿Y qué clase de nombre es 'Faulkner' para un perro?

Chuck estaba sentado en el sofá, exactamente como le había dejado hacía un cuarto de hora, con un ojo puesto en la televisión y otro en un catálogo de relojes Piaget.

–Ven aquí –le llamó–, necesito tu opinión.

Dan dejó la correa del perro en el armario de la entrada y se sentó con él en el sofá.

–Debe de hacer cien grados en la calle. Joder. En mayo no debería hacer tanto calor.

–Calla –Chuck le pasó el catálogo–. ¿Página 37 o página 105?

–No sé –dijo, alternando entre los dos relojes que le parecían prácticamente iguales–, yo no entiendo de esto. ¿Y no tienes como… cinco ya?

–Esto no es sólo un reloj, Daniel, es una joya. Me lo voy a regalar por mi cumpleaños.

–Vale. –Volvió a mirar las fotos de los relojes, sin saber exactamente qué miraba. Probablemente, este tipo de cosas sólo tenían sentido si se tenían cantidades de más de seis cifras en la cuenta corriente. Sólo eran relojes, ¿qué más daba? –¿Cuantos miles de dólares cuesta cada uno?

–Unos cuantos miles de dólares de los que dispongo, así que no es de tu incumbencia. Entonces, ¿cuál?

–No lo sé, ¿el primero?

–Me gusta más el segundo.

Dan puso los ojos en blanco.

–No sé ni para qué preguntas.

–¿No quieres tú uno?

–Para nada. Y, oye, ¿qué tienes contra mi reloj Swatch? –Chuck le miró con cara de _'por dónde empiezo a enumerar todo lo que tengo contra tu reloj de 70 dólares'_–. Tienes suerte de que no use aún el Casio con calculadora. Era una máquina muy útil.

–Eres como un niño pequeño.

–Que no te oigan los de servicios sociales.

Una sonrisa malévola cruzó la cara de Chuck.

–Creo que vamos a llegar un poco tarde a cenar –Se acercó hasta su lado del sofá y le acorraló contra el reposabrazos–. Y si no he conseguido convencerte con un Piaget ¿puedo hacer que te intereses por un collar de perlas*?

Dan se rió.

–En el sofá no, Chuck. Los de la tintorería ya me miran raro.

–Que miren todo lo que quieran. –Le agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón y tiró, recostándole bajo él en el sofá–. Además, no fui yo el que eligió este estúpido color para la tapicería.

–Fue la decoradora. Lo dices como si a mí me importara una mierda de qué color es el sofá.

Chuck le besó para que se callara. Fue un beso lento y largo, con mucha legua, y Dan no tardó en pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y amoldar su cuerpo al de Chuck.

–Yo debería darme una ducha.

–No, me encanta cómo hueles.

Y le besó justo en ese punto, un poco por encima de la clavícula, en el hueco que formaban los tendones de su cuello.

–Vale, quince minutos. Ni uno más.

–––

**Mentir**

Llegaban elegantemente tarde. Media hora. Lo bueno de venir con Chuck es que, tardases lo que tardases, siempre llegabas elegantemente.

–Intenta divertirte, Chuck. Es una cena de no–cumpleaños.

–No me lo creí la primera vez que lo dijiste y no me lo creo ahora. ¿Sabes lo que echo de menos de mis cumpleaños de niño? –Dan negó con la cabeza. –Que no se celebraban. Mi padre regalaba algo caro e impersonal y se iba a lamentarse de la muerte de su esposa a los brazos de alguna modelo de Victoria's Secret. A veces quisiera que estuviera vivo para que todo esto le pusiera furioso.

–¿Todo esto?

–Tú. Que no me quiera casar con una mujer que me dé herederos, y que siga llevando ropa horrible.

–_Crece de una vez, hijo_ –le reprochó Dan imitando el tono grave de Bart Bass–. _Ya no estás en la universidad, deja de experimentar con tu sexualidad y sienta la cabeza de una vez_. ¿Mejor ahora?

–No mucho.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor.

–Tú solo… trata de aparentar que no quieres matarles a todos.

–¡Por fin han llegado! –gritó Jenny en cuanto les vio salir.

–Esto va a ser horrible.

–_Charles…_ –dijo Dan volviendo a usar el tono de Bart.

–Que eso me ponga cachondo debe de ser muy freudiano.

Dan le mandó callar entre risas antes de acercarse a saludar a Lily y Serena.

–Rufus está en la cocina. Espero que hayáis traído vino.

–Por supuesto.

La cena fue mejor de lo esperado. A Dan le encantaba su familia y a Chuck le encantaba Dan, así que todos contentos.

Desde que Lily y Rufus se habían casado, la comida en casa de los Van der Woodsen era notablemente mejor, y eso de que los padres y los suegros fueran las mismas personas era, aparte de un poco raro, muy cómodo, porque reducía la frecuencia de las visitas familiares en un 50%.

–¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? –le preguntó Dan entre el plato de queso y el postre.

–Es mejor que una visita al urólogo.

–Supongo que me conformo con eso.

–Tu hermana me ha estado contando que quiere sacar una colección de corbatas inspiradas en mi _estilo personal_.

–Ya lo sé. Me preguntó si te parecería bien.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Que inflaría tu ego y llevaría a la quiebra a su compañía.

Serena asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y llamó a Dan pidiendo ayuda.

–Vale, Chuck. No te enfades, pero ahora hay tarta de cumpleaños.

–Dan, me dijiste…

–Sé lo que te dije. Te mentí. Serena se ha empeñado, pero me he asegurado de que sólo haya treinta y tres velas.

–Eso arruina mi plan maestro para no envejecer.

–Un plan, a todas luces, infalible.

–Creo que no captas la seriedad del asunto.

–Será eso. Tú piensa que mañana no serás más que un día más viejo, y estarás en un avión privado camino al _Aeroporto di Firenze_ –dijo, con su horrible acento italiano–. Diez días totalmente solos comiendo _bistecca alla fiorentina_ y bebiendo _Nobile di Montepulciano Riserva_ y visitando la _Galleria dell'Accademia_ justo antes de que cierren, cuando casi no queda gente.

–Te he educado bien.

–Aprendo rápido.

–Dieciséis años no es lo que yo consideraría 'rápido'.

–Ya, bueno, yo al menos he aprendido algo –replicó, con fingida arrogancia–. Tengo que ir a la cocina, pero tú… pórtate bien, ¿vale?

–Tengo casi treinta y tres años, Daniel, por favor...

–––

**Dinero**

_Aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Florencia en unas dos horas, a las doce de la mañana, hora local. Se estima una temperatura rondando los 21 grados centígrados, y cielos despejados al menos hasta el viernes. Espero que estén disfrutando de un vuelo agradable._

Dan salió del baño abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa mientras Chuck se miraba en el espejo tratando de volver a peinarse.

–Esta obsesión tuya por el baño es ridícula, teniendo en cuenta que tienes una habitación en el avión.

–Hacerlo en el aire pierde la gracia si lo haces en una cama, te lo aseguro. Pero si te empeñas, podemos comprobarlo.

–¿Pretendes matarme? –se lamentó, volviendo sentarse y buscando el libro que había dejado a medias.

–Eso me recuerda… –Chuck sacó su maletín y buscó en él hasta dar con una carpeta azul–. Necesito que firmes unas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Nada en particular.

–Chuck.

–Es por si me pasa algo. Mis abogados creen que sería conveniente.

–¿Por si te pasa algo?

–Algo como el Alzheimer o un coma o la muerte.

–¿De qué coño estás hablando? –preguntó, empezando a enfadarse.

–Ya eres el beneficiario de mi seguro y el de mi testamento, pero dado que no nos une ningún tipo de vínculo legal, unos buenos abogados y un juez conservador te lo pueden quitar todo.

–¿Esto es por el dinero? Yo no quiero tu dinero.

–No es sólo el dinero, es… nuestra casa y nuestra vida.

–Esto es ridículo. No pienso firmar nada.

–Dan, no te pongas terco –comenzó a ponerle papeles delante–. Éste pone el apartamento a tu nombre.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Y si decido dejarte?

–Bueno, si decides dejarme, perder el apartamento será el menor de mis problemas. –Le pasó un bolígrafo. –Firma en cada página. Y luego éste otro.

–¿Ése qué es?

–Firma, por favor. Éste te hace titular de mis cuentas una vez muera o quede inhabilitado.

–¿Tus abogados de verdad están tranquilos con esto?

–Lo desaprueban ferozmente.

–¿Y tu empresa?

–Mi 71% saldría a subasta pública y tú recibirías los beneficios.

–Pero eso es muchísimo dinero.

–Unos cuantos miles de millones, dependiendo del mercado. Dedícalo a investigación sobre el SIDA o algo. Ahora, firma.

–No voy a hacerlo. No te vas a morir.

–Puede que no ahora mismo, pero moriré en algún momento, y quiero estar preparado. Mi madre murió con 26 años, mi padre con 50.

–¡Accidentalmente! Los accidentes no son hereditarios, ¿sabes?

–Pero puedo estar predispuesto genéticamente. Cáncer, enfermedades de corazón…

–¡Pero que tienes sólo treinta y cuatro años!

–Treinta y tres.

–Estoy hablando en serio, Chuck.

–Yo también, mi cumpleaños es mañana. Y aunque te empeñes en no firmarlo, algún día moriré. Y si viene mi tío Jack a robártelo todo, te lo juro por Dios, Daniel, que volveré de entre los muertos y te pegaré la paliza de tu vida. Ese dinero te pertenece por derecho, lo quieras o no.

Dan volvió a mirar los papeles, como si pudiera entender algo entre toda esa jerga de abogados.

–¿Y si me muero yo antes?

–Ya me encargaré de que eso no pase.

Dan cogió el bolígrafo y firmó un poco tembloroso el primer papel.

–Felicidades, acaba de adquirir su primer apartamento en la Quinta Avenida por el módico precio de un polvo en el baño de un avión.

–Cállate y firma en todas las páginas. –Le fue señalando todas las líneas de puntos en las que tenía que poner sus iniciales y la fecha. –Aquí abajo la firma, y en la página siguiente, y aquí la fecha otra vez. Y, para hacerlo oficial, ahora bésame.

–¿Qué?

–Estamos en espacio aéreo español, y aquí el matrimonio homosexual es legal. Acabamos de casarnos.

–¿En serio?

Chuck se rió.

–No, imbécil.

Dan volvió a mirar todos los papeles, leyéndolos por encima, buscando palabras como _matrimonio_ o _cónyuge_ o… no tenía ni idea de cómo deberían ser los papeles para casarse de verdad.

–Más te vale.

–Nada de matrimonio, te lo juro. Pero puedes besarme de todas maneras.

–Vas a vivir un infierno de ahora en adelante, tenlo claro. Mucho menos tabaco, muchas más ensaladas.

–Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

–––

**Control**

–Para quedarnos en la habitación no hacía falta venir hasta Europa. En casa tenemos muchos hoteles que sirven perfectamente para lo mismo.

–Pero Dan, oírte tratar de hablar italiano con el servicio de habitaciones no tiene precio.

–Si tanta gracia te hace, puedo hacerlo en una _trattoria_. En ésa de la esquina –dijo, señalando por la ventana un pequeño restaurante al final de la calle.

–Te estará viendo desnudo todo el que pase por la _Piazza della Signoria_ –apuntó Chuck, con su pulcro acento italiano.

–¿Sabes qué? Me voy a vestir y voy a dar una vuelta, voy a comprarle algo a mi madre en el _Ponte Vecchio_ como el turista que soy, y luego voy a sentarme a tomar un café muy pequeño y muy caro. Tú puedes quedarte aquí entre tus sábanas de seda hablando italiano contigo mismo, capullo.

Chuck se rió escandalosamente.

–Vale, Dan, no te enfades.

–No me enfado.

–Te conozco, y sí te enfadas. Tú ganas, voy a llamar para reservar entradas para la _Galleria degli Uffizi_ para mañana, y un restaurante para esta noche –dijo, cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla–. ¿Te parece bien?

Dan trató de no alegrarse mucho.

–…Sí.

–Vale, pero ahora vuelve a la cama y luego, de verdad, salimos a tomar un café pequeño y caro. Es la hora de la siesta.

Como si Chuck pensara en dormir.

–Tenía todo el viaje planeado. Todos los itinerarios perfectamente organizados para verlo todo a la mejor hora. Y llevamos dos días aquí encerrados.

–Daniel, no puedes controlarlo todo. No puedes hacer un horario que me diga cuando quiero tenerte desnudo en la cama.

–De tres a seis todos los días.

–¿Sólo tres horas? Estoy mayor, pero no tanto.

–Ahora vamos con retraso en el plan, así que vamos a tener que reducirlas aún más.

–Eso nunca. Llamaré a la oficina para decir que me quedo otra semana, si hace falta.

–No tengo planes para una semana entera.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo, tranquilo –y sonrió. Y no fue una sonrisa torcida ni perversa como las que le dedicaba en el colegio. Era una sonrisa franca que sólo había descubierto que tenía hacía unos pocos años–. Vuelve a la cama.

––––  
_* – hacer un collar de perlas consiste en eyacular sobre el pecho o cuello de otra persona._


	3. Blue Jeans, Slim Fit

**N/A:** Situado temporalmente entre la universidad e _It's stupid (and perfect)_. Ya sé que esto es un caos y que sería mucho más fácil si lo escribiera por orden, pero qué gracia tendría eso?

---

El concepto de 'ir de compras' era algo que Dan desconocía. Para él, ir a comprar ropa era como ir a comprar patatas, se hacía cuando no quedaba más remedio, así que esa tarde se paseaba por la desierta tienda buscando unos pantalones que fueran de su talla y no demasiado horribles, y eso ya era suficiente trabajo en un país de obesos para alguien que tenía la cadera del diámetro del de una muñeca Barbie.

Le empezó a vibrar el móvil mientras se peleaba con una dependienta para asegurarle que sí, de verdad, necesitaba una talla menos. Contestó sin mirar el nombre de la pantalla y de malos modos.

-¿Sí?

-Humphrey.

-¿Chuck? Ahora no es el mejor momento…

-Estoy en la puerta de tu casa.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir… yo no.

-Ya me he percatado de eso.

-Espera, ¿habíamos quedado?

-Sí, ahora, en la puerta de tu casa.

-Mierda, lo siento. Estoy… estoy comprándome unos pantalones. No creo que tarde, pero… puedes venir tú hacia aquí, supongo.

Chuck suspiró.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Roebling con la Séptima. GAP, en el segundo piso.

-GAP. Tan típico.

-Cállate. ¿Vienes o no?

-¿Dónde está eso?

-¿En serio? –Claro que era en serio. No es que Chuck Bass necesitara saber ni el nombre de su propia calle, como para saber dónde caían las cosas en Brooklyn. -Vale, ¿ves el Starbucks? Esa calle para abajo, es sólo una manzana.

-Ahora tenéis Starbucks en cada esquina como en cualquier otra ciudad civilizada. La última vez que estuve en Brooklyn la gente se iba drogando por las aceras.

-Eso es mentira.

-Probablemente fuera una película.

Dan puso los ojos en blanco. Ya conocía demasiado bien a Chuck como para llegar a molestarse por esas cosas.

-No tardes.

Y tardó exactamente lo que Dan en probarse unos pantalones vaqueros. Cuando volvió a salir del probador Chuck estaba sentado en una banqueta frente a su puerta.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí dentro?

-Estabas canturreando.

-No estaba canturreando.

-Sí lo hacías. _Black Or White_, de Michael Jackson. ¿Ya tienes los pantalones?

-No. Pero, en serio, no tardo nada –Dan salió de la zona de probadores y Chuck le siguió-. Luego podemos ir a ver esa peli nueva de…

-Yo no voy al cine.

-Es verdad. Pues entonces podemos encerrarnos en algún sitio a tener unas cuantas horas de sexo salvaje que es lo **único** que hacemos –sugirió, sarcástico, bajando la voz.

-Me parece una gran idea-. Chuck se dio una vuelta por la tienda, comprobando la calidad de la tela y desaprobando absolutamente todo. -También tengo entradas para el teatro para esta noche, pero podemos compaginar los dos planes.

-¿El teatro?

-Sí, dijiste que querías ver Hamlet. -Le enseñó un paquete de calzoncillos con dibujos de barcos y frutas y coches de bomberos-. Ahora sé de dónde sacas toda tu ridícula ropa interior.

-Procuro que sea un poco menos ridícula, pero sí.

-Me encantan.

-No me pienso comprar los de coches de bomberos.

-Son los mejores. Te los compro yo.

-Te hacen gracia las cosas más estúpidas.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías. Me haces gracia tú.

-Eso te ha quedado muy maduro.

-Soy consciente. Pero luego voy a ver Hamlet, así que puedo permitirme ser todo lo inmaduro que quiera ahora mismo.

-Voy a probarme estos pantalones.

-No.

-Esto debe de ser lo más gay que he hecho en toda mi vida –dijo, más para sí mismo que para Chuck-. ¿Cómo que no?

-Son horribles.

-Puede sorprenderte lo que te voy a decir, pero me arriesgaré –hizo una pausa dramática para darle más emoción-: no me fío de tu gusto en materia de pantalones vaqueros. Porque no creo que tengas ni uno solo, para empezar. Y porque ahora llevas unos naranjas.

-Color caldero, Daniel. Pero bueno, ve a probarte eso, haz lo que quieras.

-Vale, no me los pruebo. Lo que sea. –Volvió a dejar la percha y cogió otra-. ¿Y estos?

-Juraría que tienes unos iguales.

-Joder.

Chuck se acercó hastiado y echó un vistazo rápido a los pantalones. Sacó un par de perchas.

-Estos dos. Son tu talla. Pruébatelos rápido, que tengo hambre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi talla?

-¿Quieres que me ponga soez?

-No hace falta, gracias.

-Y te vas a comprar los dos. Estos porque te quedarán bien y estos otros –y señaló la percha de abajo-, porque me harán muy feliz.

-Creo que no quiero saberlo, pero ¿por qué?

-Porque son más estrechos, y tienen botones en vez de cremallera, y eso siempre me ha puesto muchísimo. Y toma esto también.

-¿Qué es?

-Una camiseta. Porque no te la puedo chupar mientras te pruebas pantalones, Dan –le susurró al oído, mientras le empujaba hacia los probadores.

-Tienes una obsesión muy malsana.

-¿Contigo?

-Con los lugares públicos.

-Te dije que tenía hambre.


	4. Quite Fucked

**N/A:** Y con este oneshot me ventilo los cuatro años de universidad. Buff, de un plumazo xD. Uno de los fics que más me ha gustado escribir. Tengo que probar la primera persona más a menudo.

---

**Amor**

–¿Has visto mi paquete de tabaco? –preguntó Chuck, estirándose en la cama con pereza.

–¿Tienes que fumar ahora? ¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos?

–No, porque tengo intención de follarte otra vez en cuanto recobres el aliento –contestó–. Ha sido una semana muy larga.

–Entonces guárdalo para luego –me quejé, desenredando las piernas de entre las sábanas blancas.

Encontró el paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarrillo, expulsando el humo muy lentamente.

Yo no debería estar hablando. Debería estar quedándome medio dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Chuck como hacía siempre, quejándome del humo, mientras él se quejaba de… de todo, porque es lo que hace, y porque es una costumbre mía (la de tocarle) que nunca le ha gustado. Pero una costumbre, al fin y al cabo, y hasta él se habitúa a esas cosas con el tiempo.

–El caso es que tenía que decirte algo –dije por fin–. Si no me hubieras quitado la ropa según entraba por la puerta te lo habría dicho antes de… _esto_.

–No parecías tener mucha prisa. Seguro que puede esperar.

Me puse los pantalones y me senté a los pies de la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de metal al que hacía apenas cinco minutos me agarraba entre gemidos. No era la mejor imagen para tener grabada en el cerebro en ese preciso momento.

–Es un poco importante.

–Vale –contestó, con un suspiro. Y sonó como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir.

–Verás. –Carraspeé un par de veces, fruncí el ceño, me mordí el labio, volví a carraspear. –El otro día conocí a alguien. Una chica de mi clase de Literatura Comparada. Fuimos al cine.

Chuck sólo asintió con la cabeza. No estaba exactamente sonriendo. A esas alturas ya era capaz de distinguir entre una sonrisa y una mueca de 'me hace tanta gracia cuando te pones nervioso'.

–Y luego tomamos café –continué–. El otro día. Quiero decir, otro día distinto.

–Daniel, dilo de una vez.

–Creo que quiero salir con otra persona.

No había pretendido que sonara así de fuerte, así de '_quiero romper contigo_', porque realmente no había mucho que romper entre él y yo. Tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

–¿Y bien? –dijo finalmente, y seguía sonriendo.

–¿No te molesta?

–¿Por qué debería molestarme?

–No lo sé.

–¿A ti te molesta que yo me acueste con otras personas?

–Supongo que no –y era verdad–. Pero no es lo mismo. Yo quiero _salir_ con ella. Llevarla a cenar y regalarle flores y… tú y yo deberíamos dejar de vernos.

–Algún día iba a pasar –y sonó más a hecho que a resignación, pero algo cambió en su cara.

–¿Eso es todo?

–¿Qué más quieres?

–¿Que te importe?

–Me importa, porque eres bueno en la cama.

–Perfecto –escupí. Era de esperar.

–¿Quieres que luche por lo _nuestro_? –preguntó él, irritado–. Lo nuestro nunca ha sido más que sexo. Ella te va a dar cosas que a mí no me interesan. Será una chica rubia y encantadora, muy dulce, de sonrisa cálida y largas piernas de la que te enamorarás y a la que acabarás regalando osos de peluche en San Valentín. Yo no necesito eso, pero tú sí. ¿Quieres que me enfade y patalee? Porque puedo hacerlo, si te hace feliz.

–No hace falta que seas tan cínico.

–No estoy siendo cínico. Estoy siendo racional. Si realmente sólo quieres mi permiso –y lo dijo casi burlándose–, te lo estoy dando. Pero si lo que quieres es que yo tenga una revelación mística y te invite a una cena romántica… bueno, eso no va a pasar.

–Vale, ahora estás empezando a ofenderme.

–Has sido tú el que ha tenido la genial idea de dejarlo.

–¿Dejar qué? No es como si esto significara una mierda para ti.

–No iría a New Haven la mitad de los fines de semana si no significara nada. Y tú lo sabes. ¿Estoy enamorado de ti? Desde luego que no, pero esto –y lo dijo señalando el espacio en la cama entre los dos–... si tampoco significara nada para ti no habrías venido hasta aquí a decírmelo.

–Me pareció lo justo.

–Pues vale, ya lo has hecho. Ahora puedes irte –la ceniza de su cigarro cayó sobre las sábanas, y la limpió con un movimiento descuidado con la mano.

–Venga ya.

–Has venido a decirme que no quieres volver a verme. Ya me lo has dicho, así que no sé qué haces aún aquí. A menos que esto venga con un mes de preaviso, como cuando te despiden del trabajo.

–No me hace gracia.

–Pues no entiendo por qué no.

¿Porque iba a echarle de menos? Si le decía eso él habría contestado que un vibrador de tamaño medio habría suplido su función perfectamente. O que podía seguir viniendo los fines de semana con mi sustituta de Serena, siempre que estuviera buena. En el fondo puede que yo supiera que no era eso lo que _quería_ decir, porque le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él también me echaría de menos, que había momentos en los que esto parecía una relación de verdad. Cuando nos veíamos por primera vez el viernes por la tarde y se le iluminaban los ojos. Cuando nos despedíamos el domingo y él me besaba muy lentamente, para acordarse de mi sabor durante toda la semana. Aunque no fuera amor, aunque fuera sólo lujuria, merecía la pena.

–Porque te voy a echar de menos.

–No te vayas, entonces.

–Chuck…

–¿No era eso lo que necesitabas que dijera?

Era lo que menos necesitaba oír, aunque no fuera en serio. O no del todo.

–Necesito una relación de verdad. Necesito ser capaz de enamorarme de alguien.

–¿Y puedes enamorarte de ella?

–No pierdo nada por intentarlo.

Chuck soltó una risotada que casi fue un gruñido.

–No quería decir eso –traté de arreglarlo–. Es solo una manera de hablar.

–No, tienes razón. No puedes enamorarte de mí, porque yo no te dejaría. Así que te irás con esa como–se–llame…

–Melinda –apunté.

–Me da lo mismo. Te irás con ella y todo será precioso hasta que os aburráis el uno del otro. Y entonces volverás a estar salido y me llamarás. –Apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero de la mesilla, con más brusquedad de la necesaria. –Y nos veremos un fin de semana, y luego otro, y luego volveremos a estar exactamente igual que ahora. Hasta que encuentres a otra y vuelvas a repetirlo. Y me parece bien.

–No te entiendo.

–Estás demostrando perfectamente mi punto. Tú quieres una relación, y yo no. Yo no quiero tener que hablar contigo. Yo quiero morderte y besarte y tocarte y follarte contra el cabecero de la cama hasta que pierdas la consciencia. Hablar contigo es irritante, follar contigo es genial, así que no voy a negarme la próxima vez que vuelvas con las orejas gachas.

–¿Y si no vuelvo?

–No hace falta que me invitéis a la boda, pero espero que Miranda y tú tengáis unos hijos preciosos.

Tardé un par de segundos en contestar.

–Es Melinda.

Le observé, ahí sentado al lado opuesto de la cama, apenas cubierto por la sábana, sin el mínimo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–¿Tú ya no crees en el amor?

–Lo dices como si hubiera creído alguna vez.

–¿Pero has estado enamorado?

–Por cosas como ésta no me gusta hablar contigo, Humphrey.

–Yo creo que no. No puedes haberte enamorado y no creer en el amor. En algún momento lo harás de verdad y me darás la razón.

–Ya te avisaré cuando eso pase –contestó, escéptico–. Mientras tanto, tú ya te esfuerzas por enamorarte suficiente por los dos. Aparentemente tú eres el experto, pero juraría que no es así como funciona.

–Sólo quiero salir con ella, y no puedo hacerlo si me acuesto contigo. Yo nunca he sido así.

–Hasta que me conociste a mí –añadió, con malicia–. Debo de ser muy mala influencia.

–Deja de burlarte de mí.

–Tú deja de darme sermones. Deja de psicoanalizarme y de creerte mejor que yo. Sólo estás tratando de sentirte menos culpable convenciéndote de que es lo mejor para mí. Que si dejo de acostarme contigo encontraré el verdadero amor. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa el verdadero amor. Me interesa el sexo.

–Porque el sexo te hace poderoso, y el amor te vuelve vulnerable –contesté, con mi tono de sabelotodo que él tanto odiaba–. Da mucho miedo, pero vale la pena.

–Tienes veinte años, deja de hablar como si supieras algo sobre el amor.

–Yo he estado enamorado.

–¿A los diecisiete? Eso no es amor, es jugar a las casitas. Sabes del amor tan poco como yo, pero tú lo idealizas, lo conviertes en la solución a todos tus problemas, cuando yo creo que es la causa. Así que sal y enamórate, y espero que cuando vuelvas hayas aprendido algo.

–¿Me estás echando?

–No. Estaba esperando que te quedaras el resto del fin de semana.

Y me quedé hasta el domingo por la noche.

–––

**Hablar**

Y no hablamos hasta meses después, cuando Melinda me dejó y volví a llamarle. Tuve que reconocer que no me había enamorado, y que tenía razón, porque todo volvió a ser como antes. De viernes a domingo éramos lo único que había en el mundo. Él y yo, comida a domicilio y películas en la tele a las tantas de la madrugada. Pero de lunes a jueves no éramos nada.

Y entonces hubo una chica guapa que conocí en la biblioteca, y funcionó un par de meses; y más tarde un chico tímido y gracioso, con el que duré apenas tres semanas. Y hubo más conversaciones sobre el amor con Chuck, pero cada vez eran más cortas. Yo le decía que había conocido a alguien y él se reía y decía:

–¿Entonces tengo sólo hasta el domingo?

Y dejé de sentirme culpable. Porque a él no le importaba, porque sabía que siempre volvería. Yo siempre creía que sería la última vez, y nunca lo era.

Andrea me había dejado hacía una semana, en medio de los exámenes finales. Para ser sinceros, no me importó demasiado. Dijo que buscábamos cosas distintas en la vida. Yo tenía veintidós años, no tenía ni idea de lo que buscaba en la vida. Sólo sabía que quería ser escritor, y que ella quería ser abogada divorcista y no tenía ningún sentido del humor. Así que me vino bien, porque me concentré en mis exámenes, que es lo que hay que hacer cuando estás a un par de semanas de terminar la carrera.

Pero empecé a pensar en Chuck. Era casi un acto reflejo. Cuando salía con alguien ni me acordaba de él durante semanas, pero cuando estaba solo, su imagen se me colaba en la mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Eso era lo que me movía a llamarle, a decirle:

–¿Haces algo este fin de semana? Porque puedo pasarme por tu casa, si quieres.

Y no había que decirle nada más, porque ya se lo imaginaba.

Esa tarde (era lunes 16 de mayo, yo me había tomado ya cinco cafés, fuera el día estaba muy nublado pero yo me pasaba dieciséis horas diarias en la biblioteca, así que daba igual) le llamé.

El teléfono sonó durante muchísimo tiempo, y cuando descolgaron estaba seguro de que me había equivocado. Porque no sonaba al apartamento de Chuck en Cambridge, sino al antro más ruidoso y sucio del mundo. Contestó una mujer.

–Vale… erm… ¿estoy llamando a Chuck Bass?

–No lo sé, espera un segundo, cielo. ¡Chuck! –la oí gritar– Chuck, cariño, ¿cómo es tu apellido?

–Bass –oí que respondía de fondo. Y luego–: Deja eso y vuelve aquí.

–Sí, Chuck Bass –me dijo–. Pero ahora no puede ponerse.

–Vale. –Y estuve a punto de colgar, pero lo pensé mejor. –Espera. Dile que le llama Daniel.

No sé por qué dije Daniel, y no Dan. Pero enseguida le oí al otro lado del teléfono.

–Humphrey. Creí que habías muerto.

–Casi. Ya veo que no es el mejor momento, así que…

–No, es precisamente el mejor. Acabo de terminar los exámenes y empezar la fiesta.

–Vaya, me alegro. ¿Han ido bien? –pregunté. Porque de repente no tenía nada que decirle.

–Sorprendentemente bien. Cuando tú no estás aquí tomo muchas más drogas, y he descubierto que mejoran mi rendimiento académico. –Oí una puerta que se cerraba, y el ruido de fondo cesó por completo. –Una pena no haberlo descubierto hasta el último curso. ¿Cómo es que me llamas después de…? ¿Cuánto ha sido, seis meses?

–Algo más.

–Y, ¿a qué debo el placer ahora?

Como si no lo supiera ya.

–No sé, me he acordado de ti. Estamos acabando la universidad, es un momento de hacer balance de nuestras vidas –solté, sin pararme a pensar en la chorrada que estaba diciendo–. Y tal.

–¿Balance?

–Sí. No sé. Eso me dijo mi novia al dejarme.

–Claro. Ya me parecía raro que llamaras sólo para _hablar_. ¿Cómo se llamaba esta última?

–Andrea.

–Andrea. ¿Y qué balance haces de tu vida, entonces?

–Me da la impresión de que te estás riendo de mí.

–Sólo un poco, Daniel. Estás diciendo muchas tonterías. –Casi podía oír su sonrisa sardónica. –Pero contesta a mi pregunta.

–No sé. Pues espero aprobar todos los exámenes y no tener que recuperar nada en junio y…

–¿Cuándo acabas?

–Tengo el último el viernes. Y después me han cogido de becario en una editorial durante el verano.

–¿En Nueva York?

–Sí.

–Yo voy a estar todo el verano en Nueva York. Tengo que empezar a trabajar como el presidente de una empresa multinacional que soy.

–¿Cuándo vuelves?

–Cuando se me pase la borrachera y la resaca. ¿Un par de semanas? –suspiró–. Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

–¿Cuál?

–¿Qué balance haces de tu vida? Sólo me has dicho lo que quieres hacer con ella.

–Ya.

–¿Y bien?

–No sé. No sé qué balance hago. No sé cómo hacer balance.

–En economía, es la diferencia entre los activos y los pasivos.

–¿Seguimos hablando de lo mismo?

–Diferencia entre lo que tienes y lo que debes. Entre lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Cómo es tu balance?

–Positivo, supongo. Tengo una carrera y veintidós años y un buen futuro por delante, y sólo debo un préstamo gigantesco –traté de bromear.

–¿Has conseguido enamorarte?

–No –contesté sin titubear.

–Eso debería ir en los pasivos.

–Supongo que sí.

–Supones. ¿Qué fue de aquél Dan de 'porque el amor es una fuerza tan poderosa y blablabla'? –trató de imitarme. Con escaso éxito, porque él siempre habló mucho mejor que yo.

–El amor me evita a toda costa, como si le hubiera robado el almuerzo en el colegio.

–No sabía que eras de esos.

–No. Bueno, de hecho eras tú. Aún me debes un par de sándwiches de hummus.

–¿Eran tuyos los sándwiches de hummus? Estaban francamente buenos.

–¿Gracias? Los prepara mi padre. Puedo… invitarte a uno cuando volvamos a la ciudad –dije, tratando de sonar casual.

–Señora Robinson, ¿está tratando de seducirme?

–Es sólo un sándwich.

–Nada es sólo un sándwich. ¿Desde cuándo comemos sándwiches? Más aún, ¿desde cuándo hablamos por teléfono?

–Desde que somos dos adultos con título universitario, supongo.

–Tú aún no lo tienes –se oyeron voces al otro lado de la línea, y Chuck replicó algo que no llegué a entender–. Daniel, tengo que dejarte. La orgía se está quedando fría.

–Vale, pues ya nos –pero me colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera terminar la frase–… veremos.

¿Eso era todo? Parecía que me había convertido en un adulto de verdad. Había llamado a Chuck y había tenido una conversación civilizada con él. Y yo no había sonado desesperado ni necesitado ni cachondo como un quinceañero. O no demasiado. O puede que sí, y él solo hubiera decidido ignorarlo. Porque éramos adultos, la universidad se había acabado y también lo _nuestro_. Eso que teníamos, que no sé muy bien qué era. Relación sexual a largo plazo, la llamaba él. Yo lo llamé 'eso' durante cuatro años y pico, y me funcionó bien.

Así que, ¿se había acabado de verdad? No sabía si estaba aliviado o… molesto no era la palabra. Tampoco triste. Era un poco de todo. Un poco la sensación de que la comida india nunca sería lo mismo sin Chuck quejándose porque necesita más picante, y que luego me besara y su lengua ardiera. Ese tipo de cosas las echaría de menos, los detalles. Porque con Chuck todo estaba en los detalles. Era esa forma que tenía de mirarme cuando estaba desnudo, como si fuera una escultura, que me hacía sentir muy incómodo. Esa manera suya de gemir, tan animal, tan primaria. Eso de que supiera lo que me gustaba y cómo me gustaba, porque lo habíamos descubierto a la vez.

Mierda.

Le iba a echar mucho de menos.

–––

**Húmedo**

Llovía a cántaros. Eso era bueno, porque así me evitaba la tentación de escapar de la biblioteca. Otros años por esta época hacía un sol radiante y era una auténtica putada estar estudiando para los finales. Pero parecía que Dios se había apiadado de nosotros esta vez. Además, el sonido monótono de las gotas golpeando el tejado me ayudaban más que la Sexta Sinfonía de Beethoven (que era la mejor para estudiar si me saltaba la Pastoral, porque me recordaba a aquél fragmento de Fantasía, la película de Disney, y empezaba a pensar en preciosos centauros de colores).

También había bebido demasiado café.

Vibró el móvil sobre mi mesa. Un mensaje de Nick, mi compañero de habitación. Con una falta absoluta de ortografía básica que no voy a reproducir aquí, dijo algo como:

Ven, un tipo muy borracho pregunta por ti. ¿Ese tío al que te tiras?

Nick tenía dos cosas buenas: fumaba mucha maría y compartía, y se pasaba todos los fines de semana en casa de su novia en Boston. Pero tenía una mala, que no era precisamente sutil.

Como fuera, Chuck estaba borracho y en mi residencia, y yo en veinte horas tenía el último examen de mi vida. No era el mejor momento. Pero Chuck necesitaba mucho más que un par de copas para emborracharse, y era el borracho más estúpido que había visto en mi vida. Y yo llevaba cuatro años en la universidad, sabía todo lo que se puede saber sobre borrachos.

Así que allí que fui, bajo la lluvia y sobre los charcos, y corrí hacia mi residencia, subí los escalones de tres en tres y entré a mi habitación. Habría sido irónico que fuera _otro_ de los tíos a los que me había tirado, y bastante más plausible, pero eso no se me había pasado por la cabeza. Pero no, era Chuck. Chuck tumbado en mi cama, empapado de pies a cabeza. Nick, de pie junto a la puerta, al borde del colapso.

–Por fin. Dios. Creo que me ha confundido contigo y ha tratado de besarme, pero… Tío. Qué mal –dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo–. Me voy a la biblio.

–Gracias por esperar.

–Pienso dormir aquí esta noche, ¿sabes? No quiero cosas raras –y salió con los libros bajo el brazo.

Me acerqué a Chuck. No le había visto peor. Ni ese famoso día después de la muerte de su padre, ni la nochevieja cuando se enteró de que Blair se iba a vivir a Francia; sólo alguna vez en su cumpleaños si no le había parado a tiempo…

Mierda.

–Daniel. ¿Ahora sí eres tú?

–Hola, Chuck. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Está lloviendo.

Me quité los zapatos, en los que iba chapoteando, y la chaqueta, que no había hecho nada por parar la lluvia.

Había gente que se ponía agresiva cuando bebía demasiado. Otros se ponían afectuosos y te juraban que eras su mejor amigo del mundo, aunque acabaras de conocerle. Chuck se ponía depresivo. Quizá fuera que solo bebía de esa manera cuando estaba depresivo de por sí.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Quieres tomar un café? Podemos salir a tomar un café, tú y yo. Nunca hemos salido a tomar un café.

–No creo que sea lo más apropiado –dije, acercándome a la cama y tratando de hacer que se incorporara.

–El año pasado viniste a mi casa y vimos una película mala de indios y vaqueros en mi cumpleaños.

–No me acuerdo de eso.

–Y nos besamos lento mucho rato. Mucho rato. Y yo te quité la ropa muy despacio.

Empezó a tratar de desabrocharme la camisa. Tenía las manos frías y torpes.

–Ya vale, Chuck.

–Ya no te gusta. Eres demasiado adulto para mí –y de la manera en la que lo dijo sonó casi ofensivo.

Era un niño. Un niño que jugaba a ser mayor, el presidente de su propia empresa. Se ponía una corbata y parecía que tenía cuarenta años, pero por dentro… por dentro era un niño que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para jugar con cochecitos.

–Estás muy borracho. Voy a quitarte la ropa y vas a darte una ducha de agua fría.

–No necesito una ducha, ya estoy mojado.

Conseguí levantarle y pasar su brazo por mis hombros para arrastrarle hasta el baño. Me pilló desprevenido y me robó un beso. Fue corto y acertó en los labios de pura suerte, pero fue el beso más triste que me han dado nunca. Sabía a whisky y a ceniza, a desesperación, a miedo y a tristeza.

–Dan, no me dejes solo, ¿vale?

–Vale.

Vomitó un par de veces en el baño, y después de la ducha pareció encontrarse mejor. Aún borracho, aún torpe y un poco estúpido, pero por lo menos se mantenía de pie. Incluso se miró al espejo y trató de peinarse.

–Estoy horrible –dijo–. Lo siento.

–¿Estás bien?

–Horrible.

–Eso ya lo veo, me refiero a lo demás.

–Sí.

Le dejé un albornoz. Estaba un poco deshilachado y era de algún color indefinido entre gris y marrón, pero era un albornoz. Le senté en mi cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y fui a buscar algo de comer a la máquina del pasillo. Encontré una chocolatina y un sándwich que no tenía un aspecto demasiado repulsivo, y con eso me conformaba.

–Trata de comer algo –le pedí, sentándome a su lado.

–No me comería ese sándwich ni aunque fuera lo último que quedara en la Tierra tras un holocausto nuclear –replicó, abriendo el envoltorio de la chocolatina. Era de esas que llevan mucho caramelo, que dentro de las máquinas expendedoras siempre están demasiado frías para estar buenas, pero no puso ninguna pega–. Estás empapado –me dijo, tras tragar un par de bocados. Nunca olvidaba sus modales.

–Ya lo sé.

Dejó el chocolate sobre mi cuaderno de apuntes en la mesilla y me miró, girando la cabeza como si fuera muy difícil de comprender.

–¿Qué pasa?

No respondió. Sólo me agarró de la camisa y me atrajo hacia sus labios, que ahora sabían a caramelo y un poco, de fondo, a mi pasta de dientes. Sus manos ya no estaban frías. Ni torpes. Y me abrieron la camisa sin que pudiera oponer mucha resistencia, porque me estaba besando de esa manera. A esto se refería cuando decía que nos besábamos muy lento. Era lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos demasiado cansados para ser salvajes y destrozarnos los labios el uno al otro. Cuando ya lo habíamos hecho tantas veces en un solo fin de semana que no nos creíamos capaces de volver a andar. Era el beso de los domingos. Era mucho más labios que lengua, uno que no nacía de entre las piernas, sino algo más arriba, casi en el pecho.

Dios, me encantaba ese beso. Estaba convencido de que lo había olvidado con el tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que era algo que no se olvidaba, como montar en bici o una canción de Britney Spears. Solo que, bueno, mucho mejor que todo eso.

Deslizó mi camisa sobre mis hombros y por mis brazos hasta quitármela, y me miró. De esa manera que tenía él de mirarme. Como si viera en mí algo especial, como si hubiera algo que ver. Yo me sentí arder las mejillas.

–Eres tan… –no acabó la frase. Sólo suspiró y yo le volví a besar antes de que pudiera seguir, porque no creo que quisiera oír lo que tenía que decirme. (Ahora sé lo que no me dijo, porque me lo dice cuando cree que no le oigo, pero en ese momento no estaba preparado para oírlo. Siempre me pilla por sorpresa. Siempre me deshace un poco por dentro).

Pero el caso es que estábamos besándonos, yo casi sobre él, él con una mano en mi cadera y otra bien agarrada a mi brazo. Y yo hice lo único que sabía hacer con Chuck. Busqué la abertura del albornoz y colé dentro la mano, pero él me paró. Y no fue brusco ni precipitado; sólo me tomó de la muñeca y me colocó la mano en su cuello, sin dejar de besarme, y pude sentir cómo sonreía, pero no sé por qué lo hacía.

Nos besamos durante toda una eternidad, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba desnudo. Era un raro don que tenía. Lo sigue siendo. Es capaz de hipnotizarme de tal manera que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo hace, pero me quita la ropa y se desnuda sin dejar de besarme ni un segundo. Entonces él sólo tuvo que abrirse el horrible albornoz, pero no deja de tener mérito. Tiró de mí y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

Colón debió de sentirse así cuando descubrió América. Sólo era un trozo de tierra, tierra como la que había en cualquier otra parte del mundo, y esta tierra era igual, pero era tan nueva, tan distinta, tan virgen. Así era Chuck Bass desde ese ángulo. Era el mismo Chuck, porque tenía los mismos ojos y la misma nariz y la misma boca, pero era nuevo e inexplorado. Era un Chuck que estaba suficientemente borracho como para sonreír de verdad solo un poquito, como si le diera vergüenza.

Y era tan íntimo.

Para entonces ya había hecho cosas con Chuck que, de verdad, no me veo capaz de escribir. Muchas cosas, de muchas formas y muchas veces. Pero nunca nada fue como esa primera vez que le miré a los ojos. Cuando has hecho según que cosas con la lengua, parece mentira que puedas hacer algo que te haga sentir más vulnerable, más desnudo, más cercano a alguien. A su merced, entregado, íntimo. Así me miraba Chuck. Si le preguntara, probablemente diría que así le miraba yo esa primera vez que le hundí dentro de mí. Esa primera vez que le besé y él me marcó el ritmo de las caderas con las manos. Ya habíamos hecho todo eso cientos de veces, ya le había mirado antes a los ojos, pero nunca unos mismos ojos fueron tan distintos. Era descubrir América.

Lo hicimos lento, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, como si quisiéramos recordar cada movimiento, cada vez que yo le rocé así o él me tocó de esa otra manera; cada vez que traté de no decir su nombre y fallé, cada vez que él susurró el mío tan pequeño y tan familiar.

–Dan.

Cada vez que yo respiré entrecortadamente y él suspiró grave y profundo como una cueva. Cada vez que nuestros labios se abrieron para que las lenguas se rozaran sólo un poquito, como diciendo 'vale, sigues ahí, todo está bien'. Cada vez que él me mordió el cuello suavemente y yo dije:

–Más.

Y cuando acabamos también fue lento y largo. Nació en mi estómago y fue creciendo hasta que se convirtió en un dolor punzante en mi ombligo, en un calor que subía por mis costados, en un hormigueo en los dedos de las manos. Y cuando él se corrió me besó con desesperación y me apretó mucho contra su pecho. Le sentí temblar.

Acabamos tumbados en mi cama, desnudos y agotados. Yo con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él fumándose un cigarro. Nadie se quejó.

–¿Crees que podríamos ir a algún sitio cuando acabes mañana el examen?

Y volví a recordar que tenía un examen al día siguiente. En unas cuantas horas, de hecho.

–¿A dónde?

–No lo sé. Donde sea que lleves a toda esa gente por la que me dejas.

–¿Cómo una cita? –pregunté, y me costó tragar saliva.

–No como una cita. Sólo salir. Sólo se tienen citas para llevar a alguien a la cama, y eso ya lo has hecho.

–Vale. Supongo que sí.

–Pero no intentes cogerme de la mano ni nada raro –añadió, tras pensarlo bien un par de segundos.

Yo sólo pude reírme.

–Tranquilo.

No tardó en dormirse. Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad titánico para levantarme, taparle con la sábana y ponerme los pantalones del pijama. Estudié toda la noche, bajo la tenue luz del flexo, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Chuck, que era mejor que la lluvia sobre el tejado y la Sexta Sinfonía y la puta Pastoral con sus centauros de colores.

Nick llegó casi a las siete de la mañana, con tiempo sólo para ducharse antes de su último examen, y me miró y dijo:

–Te dije que nada de cosas raras.

Y yo sólo supe responder.

–Ya, bueno.

Dormí con Chuck después del examen, que es algo mucho mejor que dormir a su lado. No me enteré cuando él se despertó y se terminó su chocolatina mientras leía mi cuaderno de apuntes, todas las cosas tontas que se me ocurrían justo antes de irme a la cama; y sólo lo sé porque esa tarde se burló de mí mientras tomábamos un café. En una cafetería de verdad, con gente de verdad alrededor. Y a mitad del segundo capuccino tuve que decirle que:

–Vale, ya sé que he prometido no cogerte de la mano. Pero ¿puedo besarte?

–Odio las muestras de afecto en público.

–¿Quién ha dicho que esto sea afecto? Es sólo el aperitivo de lo que te voy a hacer el en baño en cuanto me termine el café.

–Oh, entonces procede.

Y, bueno, el resto de la historia creo que la conocéis.


	5. Bad Kids

**N/A:** Situado poco después de _The Age Of Dissonance_.

–––

Había sido la noticia caliente del día en Gossip Girl. No es como si hubiera habido muchas más noticias. Y, desde luego, no es como si Chuck mirara Gossip Girl. Pero el caso es que había sido la noticia del día y Chuck se había enterado.

Dan Humphrey y Ms. Carr.

Para no leer la web de cotilleos por excelencia, Chuck estaba bastante enterado. Del primer rumor que no tardaron en desmentir, de la foto incriminatoria que les robaron, del despido de la profesora que al final no fue un despido. Y ahora resultaba ser cierto desde el primer momento. Cierto, carnal y en terrenos de la escuela, además. Realmente asombroso.

No había tenido el placer de conocer a Ms. Carr (no es como si pasara mucho por St. Judes últimamente). Por las fotos que había visto no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía ese aire inocente que, y lo sabía por experiencia propia, solía esconder dentro una tigresa, y esa supuesta rectitud moral que a Chuck le encantaba resquebrajar desde dentro. Es lo que estaba haciendo con Humphrey. Y lo que Humphrey había hecho con Rachel, por lo que había leído. Estaba honestamente impresionado. Impresionado por lo rápido que había conseguido corromper a Dan. Orgulloso de sí mismo, para qué negarlo.

–––

Ya era suficiente mortificación tener que soportar las palmaditas en la espalda y los cumplidos de sus compañeros (qué primitivos podían llegar a ser los adolescentes), pero además Chuck había decidido volver a aparecer por clase ese mismo lunes. Y con esa mueca. Esa especie de sonrisa diabólica que decía 'lo que has hecho está mal y me encanta'. Ya había recibido un par de esas últimamente, pero normalmente las recibía después de saltarse una clase para encerrarse con él en un armario y dejar que le bajara los pantalones y…

En fin. No pensemos en eso ahora.

Creía que lo suyo se había acabado. _Lo suyo_, lo decía como si hubiera sido algo en algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, era humano, sucumbía a los placeres de la carne, aunque esa carne fuera Chuck Bass y su boca húmeda y roja. Pero entonces había aparecido Serena de nuevo, y luego Rachel, y Chuck había desaparecido del mapa y, realmente, no le importaba una mierda dónde hubiera estado escondido.

Pero había vuelto. Justo ahora. Tan típico de él.

Dan trataba de escapar de los adolescentes hormonados que le juraban que era su ídolo por haber hecho realidad la fantasía de cualquier chaval en edad escolar. Ellos no lo comprendían, lo suyo con Rachel iba más allá de la edad y de la relación profesor–alumno, era una conexión intelectual y espiritual que nunca entenderían. Dio esquinazo a un grupo de jugadores de lacrosse que no le habían dirigido la palabra en toda su vida y se encontró cara a cara con Chuck Bass.

–Humphrey.

–Oh, genial.

–No parece que te alegres de verme.

–Más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía la esperanza de no volver a cruzarme contigo.

–Pero, ¿no lo sabes? Soy el enviado del Infierno a la Tierra para hacerte la vida imposible.

–Eres muy bueno, deberías pedir un ascenso.

–De ninguna manera. _Adoro_ mi trabajo.

–Ha sido estupendo charlar contigo, Chuck, pero llego tarde a...

Dan trató de pasarle de largo, pero Chuck le frenó con una mano abierta sobre su pecho.

–Así que la profesora. Me quito el sombrero.

–Venga ya. ¿Qué quieres?

–Felicitarte. Estas casi a mi nivel.

–¿Tu nivel? Creo que me quedan unos cien escalones por bajar antes de llegar a tu nivel.

–No te hagas el santo, Daniel. –Sacó una lista imaginaria y se puso a tachar elementos. –Sexo con un miembro del cuerpo docente, hecho. Sexo en el armario de vestuario, hecho. Aunque del de mantenimiento ya nos ocupamos tú y yo hace un par de meses, ¿verdad?

–Chuck, por favor.

–Guárdate los ruegos para luego, los vas a necesitar. Aventura secreta con una mujer mayor –siguió enumerando–, hecho. Escándalo sexual en Gossip Girl, hecho. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

–Ni me voy a molestar en darte explicaciones. Sí, todo eso es cierto.

–¿Qué explicaciones? ¿Que era amor de verdad y el sexo significó algo y te recitaba _El Rey Lear_ al oído mientras te montaba como a un pony?

Dan tuvo que respirar hondo para no descargar un puñetazo sobre la cara burlona de Chuck. Es que, de verdad, se los buscaba todos.

–Vale. Lo que sea.

–No, no te contengas. Hay algo muy sexual en la manera en que te enfadas.

–¿Podrías dejar de ser un cerdo durante tres segundos?

–¿Qué gracia tendría eso?

–Vale, genial, Chuck. Me voy a clase. Al contrario que tú, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo en el pasillo.

–Tú lo llamas perder tiempo, yo lo llamo preliminares. –Dan bufó y echó a andar hacia su siguiente clase. –Ya nos veremos más tarde –añadió Chuck, levantando la voz para estar seguro de que le oía–. Y con 'vernos' realmente quiero decir 'follar'.


	6. Less Talking Let's See Action

**N/A:** Situado en el verano tras acabar el colegio. Es un poco obvio teniendo en cuenta que lo digo en el primer párrafo, pero whatever.

---

Empezaba a ser un problema. Dan nunca había sido una persona especialmente sexual (joder, nunca había sido una persona especialmente _homo_sexual), pero ahora se descubría pensando en él mucho más de lo que debería. En Chuck. En Chuck chupándosela en el aula de música el último día de clase. En la polla de Chuck entre sus labios en la limusina el primer día de vacaciones. En la suite de Chuck. En su sofá, su cama, su alfombra, el suelo de su baño, la barra del bar y todos los demás sitios que aún no habían probado. Empezaba a ser un problema la cantidad de sitios que _sí_ habían probado. Lo poco que tardaba Dan en decir que sí cada vez que Chuck le llamaba. Lo poco que le costaba llamarle y que Chuck siempre dijera 'en la suite en media hora'.

La suite estaba bien. Era escandalosamente grande, era un sitio discreto y no había nadie que fuera a interrumpirles. No se les pasaba por la cabeza ir a casa de Dan en Brooklyn, y en el ático de los Van der Bass siempre había demasiada gente conocida.

Pero a veces no quedaba más remedio.

Había una fiesta benéfica en el Palace de la que Chuck se había escaqueado diciendo que no iba a estar en la ciudad en todo el fin de semana. Pasar allí la noche sería demasiado arriesgado, así que se encerró en su habitación con un par de libros, un ordenador lleno de porno y suficiente marihuana para matar a un elefante pequeño. Pero fumar siempre le ponía, y se aburrió del porno en menos de una hora. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba llamando a Dan por teléfono.

Dan había quedado con Vanessa para ver una película. Una de esas que le gustaban a V, lo que quiere decir que se había dormido después de los primeros diez minutos de gente andando en silencio por pasillos desiertos. Una auténtica obra maestra.

–Dan, te suena el móvil –le despertó ella con un codazo.

–¿Huh?

–El teléfono –y se lo pasó con una mirada suspicaz que él no fue capaz de descifrar.

–¿Sí? –contestó, con voz ronca, sin apenas dignarse a abrir los ojos.

–Daniel –dijo Chuck desde el otro lado, alargando las vocales más de lo normal–. Se me pone dura sólo de pensar en ti.

Dan se despertó de repente, con un brinco. Se disculpó de Vanesa con un gesto vago y se encerró en su habitación antes de volver a hablar.

–Hola a ti también, Chuck.

–¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte?

–Puedo imaginarlo.

–No, Humphrey. No tienes ni idea.

Dan tragó saliva.

–¿Qué?

–Ven.

–¿Pero sabes la hora que es?

–No.

La verdad es que él tampoco. Miró su reloj.

–Las doce y media. Es… Bueno… supongo que puedes venir a buscarme.

–No. Lily tiene la limusina hoy.

–No puedo ir al Palace a estas horas.

–No al Palace, a mi casa. Estoy solo.

Era tarde, estaba medio dormido, estaba lejos, era Chuck Bass.

–Vale. Salgo ahora.

–Coge un taxi, no pienso esperar a que vengas en metro hasta aquí.

Así que Dan cogió su cartera y se dispuso a correr hacia el primer taxi que viera libre.

–Tengo que irme –le dijo a Vanessa, mientras comprobaba que llevaba las llaves y los condones.

–¿Cuestión de vida o muerte?

–Algo así.

–Dan, he visto que era Chuck el que llamaba. Espero que no sea el Chuck que yo conozco.

–Bueno… no exactamente. Te juro que mañana te lo explico.

–¿Sabes bien lo que haces?

Dan dudó un momento.

–No, no mucho. Mañana hablamos. De verdad.

El taxi tardó apenas un cuarto de hora, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Dan estaba en el ascensor. Había dicho que sí demasiado rápido. Si esto era un juego de poder, Chuck estaba ganando. Pero no es como si le importara, la verdad.

Conocía ese piso. Había estado mil veces con Serena. Cuando se abrió el ascensor todo estaba a oscuras, excepto una luz blanca que parecía llegar de la cocina. Se acercó hacia allí un poco nervioso. Chuck podía haberle engañado. Podía haberle dicho que estaba solo en casa para que llegara y se encontrara a Lily o a Serena o a cualquiera, y que fuera un momento incómodo de los que a Dan se le daban tan bien. Ese tipo de cosas a Chuck le divertían mucho.

–Daniel, me han avisado de que subías. Deja de tratar de ser sigiloso.

Entró el la cocina, que olía a pan tostado y té caliente, y se quedó congelado en la puerta un segundo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Chuck, levantando la vista de la tostadora.

–Llevas una camiseta.

Una camiseta verde, para ser más exactos. Además, iba descalzo y un poco despeinado.

–Tengo el chaqué de andar por casa en la tintorería.

–Eres muy gracioso.

–No, no mucho. ¿Quieres unas tostadas? Hay mermelada de mora.

–No, gracias –contestó Dan un poco confundido.

–Deja de mirarme así.

–¿Cómo te miro?

–Como quien mira a un mono hacer ecuaciones. Es sólo una tostada, este tipo de cosas sé hacerlas. También me visto yo solito.

–Te felicito.

Observó a Chuck extender la mermelada sobre el pan con auténtica dedicación, procurando que el grosor fuera uniforme y que cubriera perfectamente hasta las esquinas.

–No es por meterte prisa, pero yo quería dormir hoy en mi cama, ¿sabes?

–Puedes dormir por la mañana, cuando acabe contigo –contestó perezosamente.

–¿Y cuando piensas empezar?

–Te estoy transformando en un ser horrible. Estoy casi orgulloso.

Es que eso no era normal. Chuck le quitaba la ropa antes de que le diera tiempo a entrar por la puerta. Así evitaban tener que hablar, tener que relacionarse a base de algo más que gruñidos y rastros de saliva. Eso sabían hacerlo. Hablar… no tanto.

–En serio, Chuck. Porque es como la una de la mañana y estoy aquí viendo como juegas a las cocinitas.

–Daniel, voy notablemente fumado. Soy un poco voluble en este estado. Ahora tengo hambre, en un minuto tendré sueño, luego me reiré por cosas tontas y, en algún momento, probablemente tenga taquicardia. Si tienes suerte, volveré a estar cachondo antes de que eso pase.

–¿Si tengo suerte?

–Si tanto te molesta puedes poner algo de tu parte para que eso suceda, en vez de quedarte ahí mirándome. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Dan había asumido que la habitación de Chuck era como la de su suite, blanca y ordenada. Fría, impersonal. Era todo lo contrario. La cama estaba deshecha, la mesa llena de libros y el ordenador portátil en el suelo, con una película porno sin volumen. Chuck se sentó en la cama mientras Dan lo miraba todo, primero tratando de disimular, luego sin ningún pudor. Había incluso fotos en las mesillas (una de su madre, una de Nate y él, una muy pequeña de tres niños sentados en un banco…)

–Deja de cotillear y ven aquí.

–¿Quiénes son estos?

–Ese soy yo con siete años. La de azul es Serena. La que está a ese lado con cara de enfado es Blair.

–Llevas gafas.

–También me muerdo las uñas. ¿Rompe eso tu ilusión de que soy absolutamente perfecto?

–Totalmente –contestó Dan, sarcástico–. ¿Sigues necesitándolas?

–No, vino el hada de las dioptrías y me arregló los ojos.

–Me gustaba más cuando el sarcasmo era patrimonio únicamente mío.

–Todo lo malo se pega. Mientras sólo sea eso y no herpes genital…

–Lo que quería decir es si te has operado o llevas lentillas.

Chuck dio un bocado al borde su tostada, como si no le apeteciera contestar. Bebió un sorbo de té.

–Lentillas.

Dan se acercó mucho a su cara para tratar de distinguirlas.

–Ahora no las llevo –dijo, molesto.

–¿Y me ves bien?

–A esta distancia podría verte hasta las mitocondrias de las células cutáneas.

Dan volvió a incorporarse.

–¿Nunca llevas gafas?

–No, si puedo evitarlo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, automáticamente, mientras volvía a leer los lomos de los libros en una estantería.

–¿A qué viene este tercer grado?

–Es sólo conversación.

–Lo dices como si la fuera algo bueno.

–Mejor que esperar sentado a que acabes de comer.

–¿Tachamos _food play_ de la lista de fetiches pendientes, entonces?

–Mejor. Pero contesta a mi pregunta. Las gafas.

–No llevo gafas porque no me gusta cómo me quedan –admitió de mala gana.

–Quiero verte con ellas.

–No.

–He venido hasta aquí en mitad de la noche para ver cómo desayunas. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

–No sé donde están.

–Mentira.

–Agh. –Chuck dejó su plato en el suelo y se levantó. –Las busco si te callas.

–Vale –aceptó, complacido. Pero el trato duró poco tiempo–: ¿Qué es esto?

–Realmente, te encuentro mucho más soportable cuando no hablas. –Sacó la cabeza del cajón en el que rebuscaba y miró lo que Dan tenía en la mano. –Es un DVD.

–Ya, eso lo veo. Tengo de estos en la escombrera en la que vivo, gracias –replicó.

–No distingo cual es desde aquí. Si ya sabes lo que es, ¿por qué no me ahorras catorce preguntas innecesarias y vas al grano?

–No sabía que te gustara _El Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca_, eso es todo.

–¿Y por qué te sorprende?

–Porque eres demasiado de derechas para que te pueda gustar.

–¿Quién ha dicho que sea demasiado de derechas para nada? –preguntó Chuck, con repentino interés.

–Eres demasiado rico como para ser cualquier otra cosa.

–Mi abuelo trabajaba en Correos y vivían a las afueras de Nueva Jersey. Soy millonario de primera generación. Los advenedizos aún conservamos algunos principios.

–¿En serio? ¿Entonces, no eres Republicano?

–¿Y tú eres de esos que piden el carné de votante antes de decidir acostarse con alguien?

–Ahorra muchos problemas.

–A mi no me lo pediste.

–Tu afiliación política es el menor de mis conflictos contigo, Chuck.

–Vale, encontradas –dijo por fin. Se giró, con sus gafas de pasta negra y su camiseta y su pelo revuelto–. ¿Contento?

–Vaya.

–¿Qué?

–No se te ocurra quitártelas.

Puede que fueran las gafas, o los principios, o que por primera vez en su vida parecía una persona normal y no un maniquí de una tienda en la Quinta Avenida. Fuera lo que fuera, le quedaba bien. Dan empujó a Chuck contra la cama y cayó encima de él. Le besó sin decir una sola palabra más, con todo el cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas enredándose, las lenguas más ansiosas que precisas.

–Definitivamente, me gustas mucho más cuando no haces preguntas –dijo Chuck, apartándose a coger aire–. La próxima vez…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, porque volvió a encontrarse con los labios de Dan, furiosos y exigentes, y sus manos buscando instintivamente el bajo de su camiseta.

–¿En qué fase estás?

–¿Huh? –gruñó Chuck, que ya no era capaz de pensar con el cerebro.

–¿Sueño, risas, taquicardia?

–No me ha dado tiempo a pasar la del hambre.

Dan rió suavemente contra su boca y, lentamente, bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna. Chuck se mordió el labio y gimió entre dientes mientras él le desabrochaba el pantalón de cuadros y le besaba justo en ese punto bajo su mandíbula.

–Esto es casi _roleplay_, ¿sabes? Yo no soy el tío de las gafas y la camiseta que vota a los Demócratas al que te quieres follar. Soy Chuck Bass.

–Haz el puto favor de callarte.

–No puedo, es la hierba. También reciclo los envases, ¿eso te pone?

Chuck le tomó de la mandíbula y le obligó a besarle.

–Ouch –se quejó Dan contra sus labios –me has metido las gafas en el ojo.

–¿Ves?, por eso las odio. Pero si llego a saber que a ti te gustan _tanto_ me las hubiera puesto antes. –Dan coló la mano en sus pantalones, bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos. –Como, joder… un par de años antes.

Dan le tocaba entre besos cortos y gemidos, con Chuck tratando de alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y, en vez de eso, tirando de la tela de su camiseta para acercarle aún más.

–Dan, deja de ponérmelo difícil.

–Me encanta cuando suplicas.

Chuck gruñó y volvió a besarle sólo para quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara. Capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes hasta que Dan siseó de dolor, y buscó con su lengua la de él mientras sus movimientos se hacían más largos y lentos. A Chuck le sonaron las tripas. Dan no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Ya te he dicho que sigo teniendo hambre.

–Bueno –le dio un último beso, y su sonrisa era algo malévola–, no vas a necesitar la boca mientras yo esté ahí abajo. Puedes seguir con tus tostadas.

–Quién iba a imaginar que el Chico Solitario fuera tan buena inversión.

Tuvo que callarse cuando notó la lengua caliente de Dan contra su piel y las vibraciones de su risita infantil cuando le cubrió con sus labios.

–Una vez me la chuparon mientras jugaba al póker, ¿sabes? –dijo entrecortadamente y con la voz ronca, colando los dedos entre su pelo–. Esa noche perdí muchísimo dinero. –Dan murmuró algo sin sacarle de su boca, lo que mandó un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. –Oh, joder.

Eso se les daba tan bien que podrían ser profesionales. Por eso Chuck soportaba la verborrea de Dan; por eso Dan soportaba la pomposidad de Chuck. Porque el sexo se les daba jodidamente bien. Siempre tenía la intensidad perfecta (algo más de la que podían soportar) y ese puntito de perversión, y nunca dejaba de ser nuevo ni excitante ni divertido. Para ellos era un parque temático en el que aún tenían que descubrir la mitad de las atracciones. Y porque Dan hacía eso con la lengua que debía de haber aprendido en una porno, y Chuck sabía siempre cómo y cuando tenía que tocarle. Y porque a veces rompían a reír sin motivo aparente, porque simplemente se lo pasaban _así_ de bien. Tan bien que Dan ya dejaba de obsesionarse con seguir el manual (y entonces lo hacía mejor) y Chuck dejaba por un momento la pose y se permitía relajarse un poco. Y entonces se olvidaban de la pomposidad y la verborrea y todas esas cosas que odiaban el uno del otro.

Chuck oyó el ruido de unos tacones sobre la madera. Unos pasos largos que se acercaban hasta su dormitorio.

–¡No me jodas!

Tuvo tiempo de coger el edredón de plumas y echárselo por encima, y cubrió completamente a Dan de puro milagro.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó él.

–Calla.

Abrieron la puerta bruscamente. Una melena rubia apareció desde el pasillo.

–¿No sabes llamar? –saltó Chuck.

Serena se fijó en el ordenador que seguía en el suelo, con la película porno en silencio.

–Ew. Vale, perdona. Creí que estabas en la gala.

–No lo estoy.

–Eso ya lo veo.

–No es el mejor momento, S.

Dan se movió debajo de las sábanas, tratando de hacer menos bulto.

–Oh. Oh Dios. Ew, ew, ew –exclamó ella–. ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

–Te he dicho que no era un buen momento –contestó Chuck, tratando de no romper a reír.

–Oh, Dios mío.

–Humphrey, saluda a mi hermanita, nos han descubierto.

–¿Jenny? –se escandalizó Serena.

Chuck soltó una risotada. Dan, ruborizado hasta las orejas, buscó el borde del edredón y asomó la cara.

–El otro Humphrey. Hola –y se sacó un pelo de la boca.

El grito de Serena fue comparable al que emitiría alguien que acaba de ver una rata en su bañera. Cerró de un portazo y la oyeron gritar hasta que cerró también la puerta de su cuarto.

–Se lo ha tomado bien.

–Joder, no hacía ninguna falta que dijeras que era yo.

–Pero entonces no habría sido tan divertido.

Chuck estaba al borde del ataque de risa. Dan al borde del ataque de nervios.

–Voy a ir a hablar con ella –dijo con toda la determinación del mundo.

–No, no – Chuck se recolocó los pantalones, entre accesos de risa y toses–. Es mi hermana, voy yo.

–Esto es de coña –dijo Dan, hundiendo la cara en las manos para tratar de no reír el también; convenciéndose de que era una situación muy seria y él era más maduro que todo eso.

–Vale –dijo, cuando fue capaz de controlar las pequeñas carcajadas ridículas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando–. Tú no te muevas de aquí.

Salió al pasillo, aún mordiéndose la lengua para no volver a sucumbir a la risa, y tocó en la puerta de Serena.

–Voy a fingir que no he visto nada ni sé nada ni **nada** –dijo ella desde el otro lado.

–Venga, S, no seas dramática. Abre la puerta.

–De verdad, no quiero ni volver a pensar en ello –aseguró, dejándole pasar–. ¿Y de quién son esas gafas?

Chuck se las quitó rápidamente.

–No es tan malo como parece –trató de tranquilizarla.

–Probablemente es peor. Mucho peor.

–Reconozco que puede ser un poco sorprendente –dijo él, y casi se le vuelve a escapar una carcajada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…?

–Desde Navidad.

–Dios mío. ¿Vais en serio?

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿Eso lo sabe él?

–Perfectamente.

–Pero esto no tiene sentido. ¡Él no es gay!

–Yo tampoco –contestó Chuck con cierto tonillo resabiado.

–No sabes dónde te estás metiendo –le reprochó Serena–. Dan es muy buena persona. Mucho mejor de lo que tú puedes soñar con ser.

–Hablas como si estuviera violándole.

–No juegues con él.

–No estoy jugando.

–Tú siempre juegas. Pero a él no te atrevas a joderle.

–Tarde.

–Chuck, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Dan no se lo merece.

–Ya –musitó.

–¿Qué?

–Nada.

Serena le miró con suspicacia.

–Te lo estoy diciendo como amiga de los dos y como su exnovia. Y como hermana, si te empeñas.

–Ya vale. No es como si él fuera Heidi, precisamente.

–Ten cuidado.

–Mira, Serena, ¿vas a decirme algo nuevo? Porque antes de que nos interrumpieras teníamos algo entre manos.

–Vale, no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Para nada.

–Tú te la has buscado. Yo sólo he venido para evitar que él montara un drama.

–No te creas que esto se va a quedar así. Dile a Dan que ya tendremos una conversación él y yo.

–Díselo tú… cuando tengáis esa conversación.

Chuck volvió a abrir la puerta, pero Serena le frenó.

–No te estoy partiendo las piernas ahora mismo porque nunca te había visto tan feliz.

–Sólo estoy muy fumado, hermanita.

No perdió el tiempo en discutir más con ella, y volvió a su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Dan seguía sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Qué melodramático.

–¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó sugestivamente–. Oh, sí, estaba a punto de decirte que llevas demasiada ropa.

–¿Qué ha dicho?

–Nada que no sepas ya. –Chuck trató de evitar el tema quitándole la camiseta. Dan no se opuso, pero tampoco parecía estar muy por la labor. Le empujó hasta tumbarle en la cama y le mordió un pezón un poco demasiado fuerte, justo como le gustaba. Dan sólo frunció el ceño. –Vale, no me puedo creer que esté haciendo esta pregunta pero, ¿qué te pasa?

–Serena lo sabe. Ya lo sabe alguien. Ya es… de verdad.

–Antes qué era, ¿un sueño demasiado vívido?

–Sí, justo eso. Un sueño del que me podría despertar un día y fingir que no había pasado nada. Ahora lo sabe alguien.

–Paso de rollos metafísicos.

–Lo que quiero decir… es que no sé si estoy preparado para que la gente sepa que se la chupo a Chuck Bass.

–A nadie le importa una mierda a quién se la chupas, Humphrey. Y, a estas alturas, a nadie le sorprende una mierda a quién se la chupo yo. Así que –con un rápido giro de muñeca abrió el botón de sus pantalones–, deja de hablar y gime un poco para mí.


	7. Lay Down Here Right Next To Me

**N/A:** Aquí ya viven juntos y todo eso. Saltos temporales FTW.

---

La espalda de Dan era como un juego de unir los puntos, y Chuck se había empeñado en resolverlo. Siempre tardaba más que él en conciliar el sueño, y aprovechaba esos momentos para encontrar los dibujos que formaban sus lunares bajo la tenue luz de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana. Era una de esas pequeñas cosas que hacía cuando nadie miraba, porque era una tontería y casi le daba vergüenza que él lo supiera.

Esa noche Dan no podía dormir. Chuck lo sabía porque aún le usaba de almohada. En cuanto se dormía empezaba a moverse hasta ocupar toda la cama con las piernas y los brazos por todas partes, pero mientras tanto no usaban entre los dos ni una cuarta parte de su enorme colchón de dos metros de ancho. En algún momento eso a Chuck le había molestado, pero ya no recordaba por qué.

Dan se levantó y encendió la luz de su mesilla.

–¿Qué pasa?

–He tenido una idea.

–Dan… –se quejó.

–Se me olvidará si no la apunto.

–Pues apúntala y vuelve a la cama.

–Tengo que escribir. Tú vuelve a dormirte.

Era difícil vivir con un escritor, porque la vida que había dentro de su cabeza muchas veces era más importante que la que pasaba fuera, en su cama, en su casa. Chuck lo entendía. Casi siempre. Otras veces le gustaría volver a ser ese niño egoísta y decir: 'No puedo dormir si no estás conmigo, así que deja eso y vuelve aquí, que casi tenía el puzzle resuelto'.


	8. Oranges

**N/A:** Más Chuck y Dan viviendo juntos. No me canso de ellos.

---

Las mañanas normales en ese apartamento de la Quinta Avenida eran silenciosas y grises. Chuck apagaba el despertador a las siete y cinco y Dan se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para no oír el ruido de la ducha ni las puertas de los armarios abrirse y cerrarse mientras Chuck elegía el traje que ponerse ese día. Normalmente no se levantaba hasta las diez de la mañana, y, si hacía mal día, se quedaba tapado con el edredón hasta la barbilla hasta que su amor propio le obligaba a levantarse y trabajar un poco.

Pero esa mañana no era normal. El despertador sonó a las ocho y Dan no fue capaz ni de quejarse, porque llevaba media noche dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir diez minutos seguidos. Se levantó de la cama como un resorte y fue directo hacia su armario.

–No puedes llevar esa camisa. –dijo Chuck, detrás suyo.

–¿Por qué no?

–No es suficientemente Humphrey.

–Me la compraste tú –objetó. Era una camisa estupenda.

–Exactamente por eso.

–No te sigo.

–La ropa que llevas dice mucho sobre la clase de persona que eres –le informó Chuck con ese tono que usaba que hacía que te creyeras hasta las mayores tonterías–. Esta gente con la que te vas a reunir ha leído una novela que es totalmente _tú_, así que tienes que presentarte allí siendo así. Porque si te han llamado es que te quieren publicar. Te quieren a ti.

–O eso o quieren humillarme en persona porque son unos hijos de puta sádicos.

–Todo es posible. Pero tú hazme caso y ponte esta camisa –dijo, pasándole una de cuadros grises–. Y estos pantalones.

–Acepto que me elijas la ropa interior todas las mañanas porque me hace gracia y me parece adorable, y sé que a ti te produce algún tipo de perversa satisfacción saber qué calzoncillos llevo cada día. Pero que me elijas las camisas y los pantalones me parece pasarse de la raya.

–Oh, casi se me olvida –y abrió el cajón de la ropa interior–. Toma, hoy te tocan los de raquetas de tenis.

–Genial.

–Decidido. Vete a la ducha, que vas a llegar tarde.

–Pareces mi padre.

–Voy a hacer el desayuno.

–¿Y con hacer quieres decir _encargar_?

–Yo siempre digo lo que quiero decir. Vete a la ducha.

Cuando, un cuarto de hora después, Dan entró en la cocina con su camisa de cuadros y su cárdigan y su pelo mojado, Chuck estaba ya vertiendo el café en su taza azul de Yale.

–¿No llegas tarde al trabajo?

–Soy el presidente de la compañía, el trabajo empieza cuando yo llego. Siéntate. No hay bacon, ni gofres. Pero hay café y croissants. Y puedo pelarte una naranja.

–Me estás dando un poco de miedo.

–Cállate y bébete el café.

Dan bebió de su taza a sorbitos pequeños mientras Chuck pelaba una naranja con el cuchillo. La abrió por la mitad y le robó un gajo antes de dejársela en el plato.

–Gracias.

Comió un par de gajos pensativamente. Chuck siempre pelaba las naranjas justo como a él le gustaba, quitando perfectamente esa cosa blanca de la piel que sabía tan amarga. Era una de las mayores ventajas de desayunar con él, o de vivir con él en general, que conocía las manías de Dan y las hacía sus manías.

–¿De verdad crees que me van a publicar? Porque… _necesito_ que lo hagan. Llevo escribiendo esta novela cinco años, y estoy harto de que me digan que no. Necesito que me digan que sí. Necesito que me digan que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo tratando de alcanzar algo inalcanzable, ¿sabes? –Chuck sólo le miró y frunció el ceño. –Porque antes creía que era bueno, que escribir era lo único que sabía hacer. Y ahora ya no sé nada.

–Ya hemos tenido esta conversación cuarenta veces. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–No lo sé.

–Tienes veintiséis años, te han publicado en el New Yorker y en otras diez revistas literarias y te pagan por escribir un blog sobre tu aburrida vida como escritor frustrado, que es algo que el 99% de los escritores frustrados y aburridos hacen gratis.

–Ya.

–¿Entonces? Acaba de desayunar y deja de quejarte. Si estos cabrones no te publican ya lo harán otros. No saben lo que se pierden.

–Eso lo dices siempre.

–Y siempre lo digo en serio. No me gusta verte así de pesimista.

–Has dicho que tenía que mostrarles al verdadero Dan Humphrey, ¿no?

–El Dan que yo conozco se ríe mucho más de sí mismo.

–El Chuck que yo conozco se ríe mucho más de mí mismo.

–Sólo trato de darte ánimos, porque no creo que pueda aguantar tus lloriqueos mucho más tiempo.

–Oh, cómo lo echaba de menos.

Chuck sonrió.

–Acaba de desayunar, que vas a llegar tarde.

Dan apuró su taza de café levantándose de la silla y cogió un croissant.

–Me lo como por el camino, ¿vale? –se inclinó sobre Chuck y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios–. Tú deberías vestirte.

–No dejes que te timen, no firmes nada sin hablar con el abogado. Y llámame cuando acabes.

Aunque hablaba totalmente en serio, Dan no pudo evitar reírse.

–Vale. Deséame suerte.


	9. Aspirins And Chicken Soup

**N/A:** Tras la universidad, cuando aún no vivían juntos.

---

No era inusual que Chuck desapareciera de repente un par de días sin decir nada, así que Dan no se preocupó demasiado. Además, a los dos les venía bien pasar un tiempo separados de vez en cuando; estar todo el día follando y discutiendo era agotador. Probablemente estaba fuera de la cuidad por temas de trabajo. O no, qué más daba. Dan no le habría dado más vueltas si no se hubiera dejado un cuaderno en la suite la última vez que durmió allí. No es que lo necesitara, pero siempre le ponía nervioso no tenerlo a mano.

Tenía llave de la suite (se la metió Chuck en el bolsillo un par de meses antes sin que él se diera cuenta), así que podría entrar a cogerlo directamente. Y, si no las tuviera, en el hotel ya le conocían lo suficiente como para prestarle una. Le veían cada día desde hacía más de un año, en la habitación del dueño del lugar; esas cosas los empleados las controlan. De todas maneras, no le parecía bien entrar allí sin que Chuck lo supiera. Así que le llamó al móvil un par de veces, y siempre estaba apagado. Eso ya empezaba a preocuparle. Él nunca apagaba su móvil. Hasta en el jet tenía una línea especial que no interfería con los aparatos de vuelo, para poder estar localizable en cualquier momento. No era algo que a Chuck le gustara especialmente, pero cuando controlas una empresa de ese tamaño y esa importancia internacional, debes estar dispuesto a trabajar en cualquier momento. Y eso Dan lo odiaba sobre todas las cosas, porque más de una vez (y más de diez) le había despertado una llamada desde Tokio a las cuatro de la mañana.

Entonces pensó lo peor. Chuck se había aburrido de él y ahora le evitaba. Era la única explicación racional. Así que se preparó para suplicar y llorar todo lo que hiciera falta. Y eso le sorprendió, porque nunca se había planteado llorar por Chuck. Porque, para empezar, él no era de los que lloraban.

Con esa revelación aún en mente, llamó a su oficina. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con él. Si se había tomado tantas molestias para evitarle no iba a ser tan sencillo como decirle a su secretaria que le pasara la llamada. Pero no conocían a Daniel Humphrey cabreado.

–Oficina de Charles Bass –contestó la voz familiar de Susan.

–Soy Dan, pásame con Chuck.

–No está aquí.

–¿Y dónde está?

–Está enfermo, en casa.

–Chuck no se pone enfermo.

Era una afirmación un poco exagerada, pero básicamente cierta. Nunca le había visto poco más que estornudar. Supuso que era como él, que nunca tenía ni un catarro.

Susan bajó la voz.

–Todos los inviernos coge la gripe y no sale de casa ni recibe llamadas en una semana. Exactamente igual que su padre.

–Vaya, eso es… tranquilizador –dijo Dan, algo confuso–. Así que, ¿está en el Palace?

–Sí. Pero me pidió que no divulgara esa información. Especialmente a ti.

–No te preocupes por eso. Siento haber sido tan brusco antes.

–Es comprensible –y lo dijo en un tono que vino a significar "por favor, soy la secretaria de Chuck Bass, ni mi jefe en los mejores días es tan cordial".

Era una auténtica gilipollez pero, pensándolo fríamente, muy propio de Chuck. Esconderse del mundo cuando era débil y vulnerable, y que sólo lo supiera su secretaria. La persona que le guardaba los secretos.

Así que se presentó en la suite. Abrió la puerta como si no esperara encontrarle allí. Él le recibió desde la cama con un gruñido.

–¿Chuck? Creía que estabas de viaje. –Él volvió a gruñir y se escondió bajo las sábanas. –Sólo venía a recoger un cuaderno que me dejé aquí…

–Deja de mentir, voy a despedir a esa secretaria de mierda –lo dijo con voz nasal y con notable mal humor. Desperdigados por el suelo alrededor de la cama había una docena de pañuelos de papel arrugados.

–Casualmente, traigo sopa de pollo. La he hecho yo.

–Lárgate, Dan. No quiero nada.

–Sal de ahí abajo.

–No quiero. No voy a salir hasta que te marches.

–Vale.

Dan se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y se metió con él a la cama. Chuck gimoteó.

–Déjame en paz.

–Chuck, deja de quejarte. Esto se me da bien.

–¿Qué?

–Ser un buen novio.

–Tú no eres mi novio. No lo has sido nunca, mucho menos ahora. De hecho, estoy cortando contigo.

–Estaba preocupado por ti. Sal de ahí.

Chuck volvió a quejarse, pero asomó la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

–He traído sopa, puedo pedir que la calienten. Y puedo leerte el periódico.

–Lo que necesito es que te calles.

–También puedo hacer eso.

–Y una aspirina. Están en la mesilla.

Dan le pasó la caja, y se aseguró de que tuviera agua a mano. Era importante beber mucha agua.

–¿Tienes fiebre?

–No lo sé.

Se acercó hasta él y le besó en la frente.

–¿Estás tomando algo más que aspirinas? Creo que tienes unas décimas.

Chuck negó con la cabeza.

–¿Lo sabes así de fácil?

–Mi hermana se ponía muy mala de pequeña –contestó Dan, quitándole importancia.

–Si te quedas aquí te voy a contagiar.

–Tengo un sistema inmunológico estupendo.

–Si te pones enfermo no pienso meterme contigo en la cama y hacerte sopa.

–Eso ya lo sé. Ahora deberías dormir.

–¿Y te vas a quedar aquí?

–Sí.

–Es un poco raro.

–¿Que quiera cuidarte?

–Que quieras mirarme dormir. Pero eso también.

–Ya sé que no lo ha hecho nadie nunca. Lo de cuidarte, me refiero. Lo otro… bueno, espero que eso tampoco. Pero acostúmbrate. Porque voy a achacar eso de que me hayas dejado hace cinco minutos a enajenación mental transitoria producida por la gripe.

–Vale.

–Ahora duerme.

–Se te da bien esto. Voy a dejar que seas mi novio hasta que me recupere.

–Luego volveremos a lo de antes.

–Sí.

Chuck se arrellanó a su lado y Dan le obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

–¿La sopa tiene fideos?

–Claro.

–A lo mejor tomo un poco luego.


	10. De gatos y pianos, de sexo, de hijos

**N/A:** A estas alturas ya tienen sus buenos 30ymuchos años.

---

–¿Sabes lo que quiero?

Chuck dejó de rascar al perro entre las orejas y miró hacia la cocina, donde estaba Dan.

–¿Qué?

Dan metió el pollo en el horno y se sentó a su lado en el sofá antes de contestar.

–Un gato.

–¿Un gato de los de verdad?

–Sí. Un animal. Un gato.

–Shh –dijo Chuck, tapándole los oídos al perro–. Que no te oiga Ernest.

–No digas tonterías. Ya sé que tú no eres muy de gatos, pero…

–Vale.

–¿Vale? ¿Así de fácil?

–Sí –contestó Chuck volviendo la vista al periódico–. A mi me gustan los perros y a ti te gustan los gatos. No me parece mal que quieras uno de los tuyos.

–Pero si siempre me dices que sí a todo lo que te pido deja de ser divertido.

–Pues pídeme algo menos razonable.

–Algo como… quiero adoptar niños camboyanos.

Chuck volvió a mirarle.

–Vale.

–¿Qué?

–Si es lo que quieres…

–Era una broma –dijo Dan, cogiendo la pelota de tenis que le ofrecía Ernest y tirándola al otro lado del salón.

–Ya lo sé –contestó Chuck–. No hagas eso dentro de casa.

Ernest volvió con la pelota en la boca y Dan volvió a tirársela.

–Nunca hemos tenido esa conversación.

–¿La de tener hijos?

–Sí.

–Por dos motivos. Uno, ninguno de los dos quiere tenerlos; y dos, aunque quisiéramos, legalmente no podemos. Así que confórmate con tu gato.

–Pero tú dijiste que querías hijos.

–¿Yo? –preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido–. ¿Cuándo?

–Cuando me enseñaste el apartamento. Dijiste que la biblioteca iba a ser el cuarto de los niños.

–Bueno, no dije que los quisiera, dije que los tendría.

–El ser humano, como cualquier animal, está programado para procrear. Deberíamos querer tenerlos.

–Estamos programados para hacer cientos de cosas que hace miles de años que han quedado obsoletas. Y, partiendo de esa base, nosotros ya estamos yendo en contra de nuestra naturaleza.

–Pero no es lo mismo. –Dan volvió a hacer caso al perro por fin y le tiró la pelota de nuevo. –¿No quieres un pequeño Chuckie correteando por aquí?

–Nadie se merece un pequeño Chuckie. Además, ¿tengo yo cara de padre de familia? No me gustan los niños. Odio los niños.

–¿Y el hijo de Serena?

–No es lo mismo un hijo que un sobrino. Mi sobrino es muy gracioso y muy listo y me hace gracia, pero sé que a la media hora le perderé de vista y no tendré que preocuparme.

–Y eres adorable cuando hablas con él.

–Odio que uses la palabra 'adorable' para referirte a mí. Sólo sabe hablar de elefantes.

–Yo creo que serías un buen padre. Los niños se te dan bien.

–No lo sería. Ni tú tampoco. No sabes ni en qué día vives la mitad del tiempo.

–Eso es verdad. Pero…

–A ver, Daniel, no sé si estás entendiendo de qué van estos últimos doce años de mi vida. Si quieres hijos, tendremos hijos. Si quieres que nos mudemos a la Luna, dime cuándo.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Que no necesitas convencerme. Si te va a hacer feliz un niño, moveré cielo y tierra para que podamos adoptar uno.

–¿Aunque a ti te haga infeliz?

–Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

Dan sonrió.

–Eso también es adorable.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Chuck.

–No quiero tener hijos. Nunca he querido.

–¿Y por qué estamos discutiendo? –se desesperó.

–No discutimos, sólo hablamos. Hay determinadas cosas que hay que hablar alguna vez.

–Pues ya has visto que esta no es de esas cosas. Hemos llegado a la misma conclusión que ya teníamos.

–Pero no todo en esta vida es sacar conclusiones y hacer informes y contrastar cifras. ¿Por qué sigo aguantándote a ti y a tu mente cuadriculada? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

–Yo no tengo la mente cuadriculada, ese eres tú. Yo sólo soy práctico. No me gusta hacer cosas que no tienen ningún resultado positivo.

–Pero es mentalidad de empresario cyborg. Beneficios, costes de producción, reducción de gastos.

–¿Tú tienes mentalidad de escritor desquiciado, entonces?

–De verdad, ¿por qué sigo soportándote? Necesito saberlo.

–Porque sabes que tengo razón la mayoría de las veces. Y porque somos sexualmente compatibles.

–Estoy hablando en serio.

–Yo también. Es todo culpa del sexo. Tanto que yo estoy comprometido en una desesperante relación monógama con un hombre, cuando ni siquiera me gustan los hombres.

–¿Ves? Mente cuadriculada. Tú estás conmigo porque al hacer un estudio de tu satisfacción sexual yo quedo el primero de la lista. Yo que aún creo en el amor…

–Eso vino luego. Tiene mucho más merito de esta manera. Yo, un ser humano programado para procrear y mantener viva la especie, como tú dices, estoy contradiciendo mi genética, los impulsos que me mueven a acostarme con cada mujer que vea (que te aseguro que son muy fuertes, que yo soy un hombre muy primitivo), y he decidido mantenerme fiel a ti. Esa es la auténtica magia del amor. Que nuestro sexo es tan maravillosamente bueno que no quiero hacerlo con nadie más. Es tan bueno que quiero hacerlo siempre contigo, durante el resto de mi vida.

–No sé si me convence tu argumento.

–Debería. Porque es la base de todo lo que tenemos, y es tu culpa. Para empezar, conseguiste que ignorara mis instintos y quisiera tirarme a un tío. Luego conseguiste que te echara de menos, cuando ni siquiera te soportaba, porque hacerlo con otras personas no podía compararse a hacerlo contigo. Conseguiste que me involucrara sentimentalmente, y que me enamorara de ti como un imbécil. Y, finalmente, conseguiste que no quisiera hacerlo con nadie más, porque si es ese el precio que hay que pagar para estar siempre contigo, estoy más que dispuesto a pagarlo.

–¿No me soportabas?

–¿Por qué te quedas con lo único negativo que he dicho? ¿Qué pasa con lo de estar enamorado como un imbécil?

–Pero no me soportabas.

–No –bufó–, no te soportaba los primeros meses, o el primer año. Pero eres gracioso y fue fácil convivir contigo una vez que aprendí a dejar de escucharte.

–Voy a ver cómo va el pollo.

–No te cabrees.

–No me cabreo, sólo me parece una base un poco lamentable para un matrimonio o lo que sea que seamos nosotros.

–Sigues teniendo una concepción del amor muy de novela rosa.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Bueno, no del todo. Supongo que entiendes cómo funciona en la vida real, porque escribes sobre él, pero sigues soñando con el amor romántico y puro de las hermanas Brontë.

–Pero es así como debería de ser.

–Puede, pero la mitad de las cosas de este mundo no son como deberían sino como son más convenientes. Y lo dices como si lo tuyo hubiera sido muy distinto, como si hubiera sido amor a primera vista, cuando te pasaste años tratando de encontrar algo mejor que yo.

–Bueno, no eras el novio ideal por aquél entonces.

–Ya lo sé. ¿Ves? La magia del amor. Nos hace desafiar todos nuestros instintos para echar un buen polvo.

–Pero para mí eres mucho más que eso.

–Dan, deja de hacerte el tonto, tú para mí también.

–Pues lo dices como si…

Chuck le interrumpió:

–Eres guapo y cocinas bien y me gusta tu sentido del humor, aunque parezca mentira. Eres leal y yo puedo ser el peor cabrón del mundo (y de hecho lo soy) y tú seguirás ahí, porque nunca pides nada a cambio; y eso me hace querer ser una mejor persona. Pones orden en mi vida y me haces feliz –dijo de carrerilla, como si lo tuviera muy pensado–. Pero todas esas cosas no las descubrí hasta que vi que follabas como Dios. Si no fuéramos tan compatibles en la cama nunca me habría dado cuenta de que somos compatibles en la vida. Lo que no entiendo es qué te doy yo a ti.

–El dinero. Yo sólo te quiero por tu dinero.

–Por supuesto.

–Voy a ver el pollo –dijo Dan, levantándose–. Entonces, ¿lo del gato es definitivo?

–Sí.

–Porque he pasado hoy por un refugio y he visto uno blanco y gris…

Chuck le siguió hasta la cocina, mientras Dan regaba el pollo con vino para evitar que se secara.

–¿Un gato callejero? ¿No puedes comprarte un persa o algo así con un poco de clase?

–Un persa. Como tu maldito perro suelta poco pelo…

–Pues uno de esos que son como ratas arrugadas.

–De hecho, ya he dicho que me llevaba ese en el refugio, mañana iba a pasar a por él.

–¿Y si llego a decir que no?

–Chuck, tú siempre dices que sí.

–¿Pues sabes lo que quiero yo?

Volvió a cerrar el horno y se limpió las manos con un trapo.

–Intuyo que vas a decir algo totalmente soez.

–Un piano.

–Eso te lo acabas de sacar de la manga para evitar que tuviera razón.

–No, de verdad. Un piano de cola.

–¿Estás loco? Eso no nos entra en casa.

–Ya lo sé. Pero están vendiendo el piso de abajo.

–¿Quieres que nos mudemos al piso de abajo?

–No, quiero hacer un dúplex. Haríamos una escalera aquí –dijo, señalando una esquina del salón–. Tiraríamos tabiques y uniríamos la habitación con la biblioteca. Haríamos un baño mucho más grande, y tu despacho lo pondríamos en el piso de abajo, al lado del mío, porque yo necesito un despacho. Y podrían estar unidos por una gran puerta corredera. Y tiraríamos la cocina y la llevaríamos abajo. Una cocina gigantesca con armario de esos climatizado para el vino, y un comedor como Dios manda, y aquí arriba ya tendría sitio para poner el piano.

–¿Vas a hacer todo eso sólo por un piano?

–Echo de menos tocar el piano.

–¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que lo tocabas!

–Pues lo toco. Y muy bien, además.

–Vivir contigo es lo mejor para cultivar un complejo de inferioridad de la hostia.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Cuantos idiomas hablas?

–Francés y alemán, además del inglés. El italiano a medias. No es mi culpa que se me den bien.

–Y tocas el piano y juegas al golf y al polo y…

–Bueno, tú escribes. Eso tiene más mérito.

–Gilipolleces.

–A mí no me parecen gilipolleces. Eres escritor, has sido traducido a cinco idiomas, tienes tu propia página en la Wikipedia y todo. ¿No te parece que tiene mérito?

–Supongo.

–Todo eso que tienes lo has conseguido tú solo. Yo sé francés y alemán y solfeo porque mi padre prefería meterme en actividades extraescolares a tener que sacarme a rastras de los bares con trece años. Soy el presidente de una empresa por herencia. Si de mí hubiera dependido estaría ahora en las Bahamas fundiéndome el dinero en putas de lujo y botellas de Crystal.

–Bueno, podrías haber hecho eso, y sin embargo estás aquí trabajando como un esclavo para mantener la empresa.

–Eso es culpa tuya. Si no me hubiera enamorado estaría cirrótico y sifilítico en las Bahamas, ahora mismo.

–Y serías mucho más feliz.

–Tendría muchas menos preocupaciones, desde luego.

–¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

–¿Lo de las Bahamas?

–Lo del piso de abajo, idiota.

–Totalmente en serio. Tendría que ponerlo también a tu nombre, claro.

–Joder.

–Pero imagina la cocina.

–Me gusta nuestra cocina.

–Es tan pequeña que no se puede echar un polvo en condiciones en la encimera. La nueva sería tan grande como el salón. Con una isla en medio, y un frigorífico de tres puertas.

–¿Me estás comprando con electrodomésticos?

–Y un horno con puerta deslizante. Y un extractor industrial de esos que no hacen ruido. Y un teppanyaki y un fuego de gas para poner un wok.

–Eso ya te lo estás inventando sobre la marcha.

–Lo vi el otro día en un catálogo.

–¿Has estado viendo catálogos?

–Tenía que buscar cosas con las que chantajearte. También he elegido el piano.

–Eres un sinvergüenza.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–¿Podremos follar encima de tu piano?

–No lo sé, ¿podremos follar encima de tu gato?


End file.
